nevereverland
by yoshikuni kazu
Summary: Percayakah kamu kalau dunia akan berakhir bahagia? jika iya aku akan mewujudkan nya. Rate M for bloody and becarefull with CharaDeath
1. Chapter 1

Loohaaaaa….! Ane balik lagi dengan fict gaje lainnya….

Miku: terus Fict pertama Author gimana?

Author: itu di tahan dulu sementara waktu yang lama

Len: Bilang aja mentok gak dapet ide lagi. ya, gak Rin?

Rin: bener tuh

Mikuo: terus ni fict temanya apa?

Author: karena ane lagi demen ama saus tomat jadi ane pengen buat fict yang rada-rada. Dah tanpa banyak bencong lagi, eh omong lagi Rin Tolong baca disclaimnya…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**CERITA INI HANYA CERITA FIKSI BELAKA JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ALUR, TEMPAT, DAN NAMA OC MOHON DIMAAFKAN.**

**DAN CHARACTER YANG ADA DI FICT INI PUNYA **

** , DAN CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**

**Dan judul Fict Gaje ini dapat dari Lagunya Nano – Nevereverland**

**Tapi ini bukan song fict loh ya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING **

**OOC, TYPO, CERTA TIDAK NYAMBUNG, Alur gak jelas, Bloody fict**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pernah kamu bermimpi untuk lari dari dunia ini? Aku akan menjadikan mimpi mu menjadi kenyataan. Tapi, hanya satu syarat itu di bayar dengan nyawa mu

.

.

.

.

_**PROLOGUE**_

* * *

"apa kamu percaya kalau dunia akan berakhir dengan bahagia?" ucap seorang gadis, diatap sekolah.

"sayang sekali, aku tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu" ucap seorang laki laki yang sedang membelakangi lawan bicara nya

"dan apakah kamu pernah bermimpi untuk lari dari dunia ini?"

"ya, pernah dan aku ingin itu menjadi kenyataan"

"aku bisa mewujud kan nya"

"benarkah itu, Rin?" jawab laki laki berambut blonde itu dan langsung menatap lawan bicara nya

"tentu, tapi dengan satu syarat." Jawab rin dengan mengancungkan jari telunjuk nya,

"apa itu?"

"kau harus mati" jawab rin dengan enteng dan mendorong lawan bicara nya hingga terjatuh dari atap sekolah yang berlantai 3

"bagaimana Len-kun mimpi mu segera menjadi kenyataan" gumam Rin dengan senyum yang sangat bahagia, Rin pun berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang kelas nya,

"Rin…..!" teriak seorang gadis berambut panjang hijau tosca, dari ujung lorong, tapi rin tidak menggubris panggilan gadis cantik itu, dengan sigap gadis bertwintail itu lari menghampiri Rin, gadis itu menepuk pundak Rin.

"Rin…" panggil gadis itu lagi

"ehm? Ada apa Miku? Kenapa wajah mu kelihatan khawatir?" tanya Rin

"apa kau tahu Rin tadi Kagamine terjatuh dari atap sekolah, apakah kamu sudah tahu Rin?"

"aku sudah tahu miku," Jawab Rin singkat sambil mengelus ubun ubun kepala miku dengan memasang senyum hangat dan segera berlalu ke ruang kelas nya

"tapi..!" miku menahan Rin dengan wajah khawatir

"kenapa Miku?"

"kau kan tadi bersama Kagamine diatap, kan? Apakah kamu, yang…."

"ne, miku apakah kamu percaya kalau dunia ini akan berakhir bahagia?" putus Rin

"apa yang kau katakan Rin? Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapan mu Rin"

"Hatsune-san, Kagami-san. Kenapa kalian tidak di kelas? Disini kan sedang ada penyidikan tentang Kagamine-san yang jatuh dari atap sekolah, nanti kalian akan dicurigai oleh petugas!," tegur wanita berparas cantik berambut panjang berwarna merah muda dengan digerai, dan di tangannya membawa buku-buku tebal

"iya sensei aku dan Kagami akan segera kekelas kok!" jawab miku dengan agak sedikit membungkuk dan memaksa Rin membungkuk juga

* * *

** [DIKELAS]**

* * *

"ne Rin, kau kelihatan kurang sehat? Wajah mu murung sekali? Jarang sekali kamu seperti ini Rin," ujar miku dengan melihat wajah Rin dengan jarak 5cm, dan memasang wajah penasarannya

"aku baik baik saja kok Miku" jawab Rin dengan memasang senyum ramah

"ayolah kau tidak pandai berbohong dengan ku Rin"

"ciyus deh aku.." sambil mengangkat 2 jari membentuk huruf V

"SREEEKK…" suara pintu kelas yang digeser

"selamat siang anak anak" seru guru Biologi yang terkenal dengan paras cantik, dan kebaikan nya,

"siang bu..!" jawab murid serentak

"ne miku kalau aku seorang penjahat apa kau masih mau berteman degan ku" gumam rin


	2. Chapter 2

Silahkan dibaca jangan lupa Review ya,,,, ;)

**DISCLAIMER**

**CERITA INI HANYA CERITA FIKSI BELAKA JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ALUR, TEMPAT, DAN NAMA OC MOHON DIMAAFKAN.**

**DAN CHARACTER YANG ADA DI FICT INI PUNYA **

** , DAN CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**

**Dan judul Fict Gaje ini dapat dari Lagunya Nano – Nevereverland**

**Tapi ini bukan song fict loh ya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING **

**OOC, TYPO, CERTA TIDAK NYAMBUNG, Alur gak jelas, Bloody fict**

"**ABCD"= DIALOG NORMAL**

'**ABCD'= DIALOG DALAM HATI **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1 : Pembuatan Kontrak

* * *

Hari senin pagi yang sangat dingin sedingin pisau yang ditaruh di lemari pendingin mayat, tapi bagi seorang Rin Kagamine dengan suasana seperti itu tidak masalah untuk nya. Mungkin cuaca mendung di anggap cerah oleh seorang Rin Kagamine,

"cuaca yang cerah" gumam Rin dengan senyum yang lebar, Rin pun dengan segera mengambil seragam SMA nya dari lemari dan menaruh nya di sandaran kursi, tidak lupa Rin mengambil handuk dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi

[SKIP TIME]

[BUNYI GEMERICIK AIR DARI DALAM KAMAR MANDI]

Rin pun keluar dengan lilitan handuk yang menutpi dada hingga sebagian paha nya,

"hahh segar nya mandi jam segini" padahal pada saat itu jam menunjukkan jam setengah empat pagi. padahal pada saat itu anak-anak seumuran Rin lebih memilih tidur ketimbang mandi jam setengah empat pagi, apa lagi bertepatan dengan hari senin dimana anak-anak sekolah sedang malas-malasnya datang kesekolah.

"hmm sekarang jam berapa sih?" tanya Rin kepada diri nya sendiri, Rin melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam empat kurang lima belas menit, Rin pun langsung mendengus sebal, karena masuk sekolah jam setengah tujuh dan dari rumah Rin sampai ke sekolah butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit dengan kereta, dan kereta datang masuk ke stasiun yang terdekat dengan rumah rin pada jam setengah enam,

"haaaa…. Membosankan" gerutu Rin, sambil memakai baju seragam nya yang berwana putih dengan dasi berwana merah dengan garis tengah berwarna putih dan ditutup oleh blazer berwarna hitam dan rok juga berwarna hitam yang bagian dengan corak merah di bagian bawah rok. Karena bosan rin berjalan jalan keluar rumah nya untuk mencari angin sebentar, tapi lebih tepat nya mencari sarapan pagi nya ke minimarket terdekat, maklum Rin Kagamine ini hidup sendiri di ibukota Jepang.

Ketika diperjalanan ke mini market terdekat, Rin yang iseng melewati sebuah gang yang gelap gulita ya walaupun tak segelap pagi ini, Rin tak sengaja melihat sesosok hitam dengan pisau berlumuran darah yang digenggam di tangan kanannya, dan Rin melirik kesebelah kanan dari sesosok hitam itu, Rin melihat sesosok mayat yang berlumuran darah yang masih mengalir. Rin tidak bisa melihat jelas karena seseorang yang memegang pisau itu memakai sweater dengan tudung yang menutupi bagian kepala nya, karena Rin ketakutan setengah mati, Rin tidak bisa bergerak bahkan menggerakkan satu jari pun tidak bisa

"Kagamine Rin?" ujar sesosok hitam itu menuju kearah Rin dengan perlahan

"y-ya? Me-memangnya aku mengenal ka-kamu?"ucap Rin dengan tergagap karena ketakutan

"tentu saja aku mengenal mu Rin, karena aku selalu berada di dekat mu" ujar sosok hitam itu yang sudah berada di hadapan Rin sambil mengangkat dagu Rin dengan jari telunjuk kiri nya

"a-aku tidak mengenal mu, la-lagi pula, a-aku hidup sendiri" jawab Rin terbata-bata

"hmhmhmh…! Aku selalu berada di sini Rin-san," ujar sesosok hitam itu sambil menunjuk kearah dada menggunakan ujung pisau yang bercorak merah karena darah. Lalu sosok hitam itu langsung menghilang di hadapan Rin.

Rin yang bermandikan keringat dingin, langsung lemas dan terduduk di jalan, matanya tidak percaya yang dilihatnya tadi, kejadian tadi beruntung tidak lama hanya berkisar lima menit, yang berarti Rin masih punya waktu tiga puluh menit untuk mencari makanan untuk sarapan. Dengan jalan lunglai dan juga gemetar Rin berusaha untuk menghilangkan kejadian yang tadi dari ingatan nya tapi, kenyataan nya menjadi semakin ingat dengan kejadian itu, dan mealah memikirkan siapa yang berada di balik sweater bertudung itu dari suaranya Rin mengetahui kalau dia itu laki-laki tapi tidak mengenal pemilik suara tersebut, karena takut Rin mempercepat langkah nya ke minimarket dan membeli makanan untuk sarapan nya. Setelah selesai membeli makanannya Rin langsung bergegas ke apartemen nya.

Ketika Rin sudah berada di apartmen nya, Rin langsung mempersiapkan alat untuk sarapan, pada suapan pertama, Rin mendengar suara-suara yang mirip laki laki tadi

"apa kau percaya dunia akan berakhir bahagia?"

"ne, Rin apa kau percaya itu?"

Rin hanya berpura pura tidak mendengar bisik-bisikan tadi dengan menutup matanya Rin memikirkan hal-hal lain, ketika Rin membuka matanya melihat sesosok perempuan berambut ungu panjang. Tidak lebih tepat nya seorang laki laki

"ne, Rin" dengan senyum ramah laki laki berambut ungu tersebut

"Si-siapa ka-kau?"

"aku? Aku adalah Gakupo Kamui" jawab seorang yang mengaku sebagai Gakupo itu

"La-lalu kenapa ka-kau ada di sini?"

"aku hanya ingin membuat perjanjian dengan mu Rin-san,"

"hah? Janji dengan ku?" jawab rin sambil menyuapkan makanannya kedalam mulut nya

"iya, apa kau mau?"

"hmm…." Rin berfikir keras untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat

"TENENETTONEEEET" bunyi alarm Rin untuk berangkat sekolah, Rin pun langsung memakan suapan terakhir nya

"hmm…. Maaf Kamui-san jawaban nya nanti saja ya?"

"ya, tak apa lah," gumam Gakupo dan langsung menghilang seperti pasir yang ditiup angin

"ah… akhirnya pergi juga, tapi apa pembunuhan di gang yang tadi akan masuk berita tidak ya?" gumam Rin. Rin pun langsung menyambar tas yang ada di sebelahnya dan berangkat dengan mood yang kurang bagus.

"apa sebaiknya aku terima saja tawarannya? Sepertinya bagus?" gumam Rin dalam perjalanan ke sekolah nya

"sebaiknya kau terima saja, aku akan mengabulkan semua harapan mu," sambung Gakupo yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana, karena Rin yang kaget pun langsung menampar wajah Gakupo yang dekat dengan wajah nya

"aduh, sakit tahu" ledek Gakupo yang memegang pipinya yang terkena tamparan Rin

"eh? Kau bisa merasakan sakit?" tanya Rin dengan penasaran

"haha becanda becanda" jawab gakupo

"eee?!" reaksi Rin

"padahal itu tamparan yang keras" sambung Rin dengan tampang yang penasaran

"RINNNN-CHAN….." saut seseorang berambut hijau tosca bertwintail semata kaki dan langsung memeluk Rin dengan erat di bagian punuk

"astaga Miku bisa kah kau tidak berteriak di depan telingaku sekali saja?" gerutu Rin dengan memasang death glare kearah Miku,

"ne, Rin-chan itu di sebelah mu murid baru ya? Aku tidak pernah melihat nya?" tanya Miku ke Rin, Rin yang bingung langsung melihat ke sebelahnya. Ternyata yang dimaksud itu adalah Gakupo dengan memakai seragam sekolah nya

"eeeehhhhhhh" teriak rin di depan telinga Miku

"astaga Rin teriakan mu keras sekali sampai kotoran telinga ku keluar semua tuh," ledek Miku sambil menutupi telinga nya

"sepertinya"jawab Rin dengan sweatdrop. Gakupo melihat Rin seperti itu hanya memberikan senyum manis semanis sakarin

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA…! tampan sekali"teriak miku

"ne, Rin apa dia itu pacar mu?"

"hah?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" jawab Rin

"kalau begitu buat aku aja ya Rin" jawab Miku dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"ya ya ya silahkan silahkan"

"ahahhaha bercanda Rin-chan"

"terserah" jawab Rin singkat

[DI DEPAN GERBANG SEKOLAH]

"ahhhh….. akhirnya tiba juga ke sekolah" gumam Rin, Rin pun langsung melangkah kan kaki nya memasuki ke kelas nya yang berada di lantai 3, setelah menaruh tas nya ke meja nya tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menarik Rin ke kamar mandi

"wah wah wah sepertinya ada putri yang pendiam datang"

"hei Rin kau itu tidak cocok dengan pita putih ini tahu" ujar seseorang sambil melepaskan pita dari kepala Rin dan mengikat tangan Rin dengan pita itu dan membunkam mulut Rin dengan dasi Rin. Rin yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menangis, hingga ada yang datang membantunya

'ne Rin-san kenapa kau diam saja di perlakukan seperti ini?' gumam Gakupo dalam hati Rin

'karena aku cukup lemah menghadapi mereka' jawab Rin di dalam hati nya

'aku bisa membantu mu Rin-santapi dengan satu syarat'

'apa?'

'aku akan mengambil tubuh mu, itu adil bukan?'

'terserah kepada mu sajalah, aku juga sudah bosan dengan pagi seperti ini dengan' jawab Rin dengan senyum pahit yang terukir di wajah nya, yang ingin menjahili Rin peun terheran heran dengan senyuman Rin tadi

'baiklah tapi sebelum itu aku butuh darah-mu dan darah orang lain Rin-san'

'kau akan mendapatkannya nanti Gakupo'

' ya baiklah kalau begitu'

Tiba tiba Rin yang tadi masih membuka matanya, sekarang bisa di katakan pingsan, melihat hal ini gerombolan yang ingin menjahili Rin panik dan langsung melepaskan ikatan yang melilit pergelangan tangan dan mulut nya.

"ne, apakah kalian percaya bahwa dunia akan berakhir dengan bahagia?" tanya Rin seperti sesosok zombie

"tentu saja" jawab gerombolan itu serempak

"aku akan mewujudkannya untuk mu" jawab Rin sambil mengambil pulpen yang berada di saku salah seorang dari gerombolan yang ingin menjahili Rin, dengan cepat Rin langsung mensuk leher salah seorang dari 3 orang gerombolan itu, melihat hal ini gerombolan ini langsung berteriak histeris. Dengan santai Rin menginjak batang pulpen yang menancap pada batang leher orang tersebut, dan mengambilnya lagi

"selanjutnya siapa ya?"ujar Rin dengan senyum iblis, kemudian Rin menarik seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna pulpen dari korban pertama tadi Rin langsun menancapkan pulpen itu ke mata perempuan yang berambut putih yang disusul teriakan yang keras tapi tidak di hiraukan oleh Rin, teriakan yang membengkakkan telinga bagaikan musik yan indah di telinga Rin yang sekarang, lantai kamar mandi yang awal nya berwarna putih sekarang telah berganti dengan warna merah karena darah. Setelah korban kedua telah tewas Rin mengangkat gadis ketua dari gerombolan tadi

"ayolah mari kita bersenang senang Kozue-san" dengan nada yang menakutkan, Rin mengambil sebuah sabun dari kloset dan membuka mulut Kozue dan langsung memasukkan sabun batangan itu kedalam mulut Kozue

"bagaimana Kozue-san? Apakah Sabun nya enak?"

"bhen-bhen-bhentikhan tholong" rintih Kozue sambil menitihkan air mata

"ha? Ingin yang lain? Baiklah kalau begitu" ujar Rin dan menjatuh kan Kozue ke lantai yang penuh dengan darah dari teman teman nya, Rin pun mengambil pulpen dari mata korban yang kedua tadi, Rin menarik pergelangan Kozue

"ne, Kozue-san bagaiman kalau kau ada di posisi Rin sekarang, yang kau sering jahili setiap hari hah?" dengan tampang murungnya

"…."

"kalau begitu kamu akan merasakan nya Kozue-san" ujar Rin sambi menancapkan pulpen ke pergelangan tangan Kozue

'nah sekarang sudah beres Rin-san'

'ta-tapi ba-bagaimana nanti ka-kalau se-sekolah tahu ka-kalau a-aku yang membu-bunuh me-mereka?'

'tenang saja Rin-san semua hal ini serahkan saja pada ku'

'ya aku percayakan semuanya pada mu Gakupo'

'ya ya ya aku mengerti lebih baik kau keluar dari sini sebelum ada yang datang'

Rin pun keluar dengan pucat karena takut ada yang tahu tentang kejadian tadi dan Rin pun akan masuk penjara dalam waktu yang lama

* * *

Ahhhh akhirnya selesai juga chapter satu ini.. mohon beri saya kritik dan saran ya karena kritik dan saaran Readers sangat berpengaruh ke dalam chapter berikutnya. jika tidak ada yang review pasti jalan ceritanya monoton banget dong, jadi jangan lupa REVIEW ya ;)

* * *

[Author Note]

Disitu Rin buru buru kesekolah karena takut dijahili oleh Kozue ya bukan karena ingin dijahili ama kozue, masa jauh jauh ke sekolah cuman mau dijahili doang

* * *

Sakarin itu pemanis buatan yang manis nya kurang lebih 500 kali dari gula biasa (ke-sok tahuan Author kumat)

* * *

Kenapa alat membunuh nya pulpen? Karena pengalaman pribadi Author dan juga Rin itu masih seorang pelajar

* * *

Kozue itu hanya OC ya

* * *

Kenapa saya mengambil Gakupo? Karena tampang Gakupo itu seperti serigala berbulu ayam, eh maksud nya domba

* * *

Kenapa saya mengambil latar pembunuhannya di kamar mandi? Itu karena pengalaman pribadi juga


	3. Chapter 3

yuhu…. *sambil ngelambai lambai* ane balik lagi nih

Rin: hoi kenapa disini aku yang jadi penjahatnya

Author: eh Rin jangan salah paham dulu disini sebenernya itu si Gakupo

Gakupo: lah kenapa gue?

Luka: Gakupo kepo….

Gakupo: eh…. Kenapa Luka-chan?

Author: kenapa jadi kayak begini sih? Eeeto Luka-chan tolong bacakan Disclaimnya ya tolong…

Luka: oke

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**CERITA INI HANYA CERITA FIKSI BELAKA JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ALUR, TEMPAT, DAN NAMA OC MOHON DIMAAFKAN (NAMA OC INI KEBANYAKAN DIAMBIL DARI UTAITE DAN LAIN LAIN).**

**DAN CHARACTER YANG ADA DI FICT INI PUNYA **

** , DAN CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**

**Dan judul Fict Gaje ini dapat dari Lagunya Nano – Nevereverland**

**Tapi ini bukan song fict loh ya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING **

**OOC, TYPO, CERTA TIDAK NYAMBUNG, Alur gak jelas, Bloody fict**

"**ABCD"= DIALOG NORMAL**

'**ABCD'= DIALOG DALAM HATI **

**NOT LIKE, DON'T READ but IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

'ya aku percayakan semuanya pada mu Gakupo'

'ya ya ya aku mengerti lebih baik kau keluar dari sini sebelum ada yang datang'

Rin pun keluar dengan pucat karena takut ada yang tahu tentang kejadian tadi dan Rin pun akan masuk penjara dalam waktu yang lama

"Rin-chan…!" panggil Miku, Rin pun tersentak kaget

"a-ada a-apa Mi-Miku?" ujar Rin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

"kau tadi kemana?, aku kan bilang tunggu aku di kelas, pas aku datang kau tidak ada," jawab Miku

"hehehe maaf Miku tadi…."

'jangan kau katakan tentang yang tadi Rin san' putus Gakupo

"he? Ada apa Rin?" tanya Miku khawatir

"he? Bukan apa-apa kok Miku hehehe" jawab Rin sambil tertawa yang dipaksakan

"lihat saja nanti Kozue-san, suatu hari pasti akan ada yang membalas mu nanti," sumpah serapah dari Miku

"sudah Miku aku tidak akan dijahili oleh Kozue lagi," jawab Rin dengan muka innocent nya

"ne, Rin-san" teriak Gakupo dari ujung lorong

"kenapa Gakupo?" tanya Rin dengan nada khawatir, karena kejadian di toilet hanya mereka yang tahu, mungkin bisa di bilang mereka adalah pelaku dan otak dari kejadian di toilet

"bisa tidak beritahu aku ke ruang guru?" tanya gakupo

"ke ruang guru? Memang kenapa?" tanya Rin

"aku sudah mendaftar sebagai murid pindahan disini"

"ehhhh?!" jawab Rin dan Miku serentak kaget,

"pi-pindah sekolah ke si-sini?" tanya Rin

"apakah si Server tahu tentang ini ya? Biasa nya dia kan sudah tahu apa saja sebelum kita tahu" tanya Miku

"ne Miku kau bisa mengantarkan Gakupo ini ke ruang guru kan?" tanya Rin

"ehh kalau aku sih mau-mau saja, tapi kamu mau kemana Rin?"

"aku ingin ke kelas sebentar nanti aku menyusul" jawab Rin dengan lesu dan langsung berlalu kekelas nya, sebenarnya Rin tidak kekelas nya melainkan ke UKS untuk mengistirahat kan tubuhnya yang lelah sejak tadi pagi

"ne Gakupo kau itu sebenarnya siapa-nya Rin sih?" tanya Miku

"hanya teman masa kecil" jawab Gakupo sambil tersenyum ramah

"he…?! Benarkah? Tapi Rin jarang bercerita tentang mu"

"mungkin Rin sudah lupa tentang ku Miku-san"

"ne, ne Kamui-san, apa kamu sudah mempunyai pacar?" tanya Miku penasaran

"eh? Panggil Gakupo saja Miku-san, kalau pacar sih belum ada" jawab Gakupo dengan senyum ramah

"ah, disini ruang gurunya mudah mudahan kita sekelas ya Gakupo-san" ujar Miku sambil berlalu menuju kelas nya, tiba tiba Miku ingin ke toilet untuk buang air kecil, dengan langkah yang terburu-buru Miku langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi dan tidak memperhatikan sekeliling nya, untuk memastikan tidak ada orang di kamar kecil Miku mengetuk pintu kamar kecil yang paling ujung kiri[1]

"permisi, apa ada orang di dalam?" ujar Miku, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Miku mendorong-dorong pelan pintu kloset tersebut tapi terkunci juga, tanpa pikir panjang Miku langsung memilih kloset yang kedua dari ujung kiri

'aneh padahal tidak ada orang didalam sana, tapi, kenapa pintunya terkunci?' gumam Miku, setelah selesai membuang sisa metabolisme tubuhnya, Miku langsung ke kelas nya, dan mencari Rin untuk menanyakan PR Matematika dan gurunya itu terkenal dengan ketegasannya

"ne Luka-san apa kau melihat Rin?" tanya Miku

"ehmmm maaf Miku-san tapi aku tidak melihat Rin" jawab Luka dengan nada innocent, Miku pun langsung menarik nafas nya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan sekali hembusan

**[teng tong teng tong tong teng tong]**

** [BUNYI BEL MASUK SEKOLAH]**

Rin yang tadi nya di ruang UKS kini sedang berjalan menuju kelas nya dengan wajah pucat, ternyata Rin tidak bisa tidur karena mengingat tragedi di kamar mandi, yang melibatkan diri nya dan ketiga kakak kelas nya, mengingat hal itu pun membuat Rin ingin muntah karena Rin sangat takut dengan darah

"Rin…!" panggil seseorang gadis dengan rambut pink terurai se-pinggul

"eh? Kenapa Luka?" apa kau tahu ada kejadian mengejudkan di kamar mandi hari ini,!" tegas Luka, mendengar KAMAR MANDI wajah Rin langsung memucat,

"me-memang nya, a-ada a-apa Lu-Luka?"

"ada pembunuhan di kamar mandi sekolah, Rin"

"e-eh? Ko-korban nya si-siapa?" tanya Rin ketakutan

"katanya sih nama korbannya. Aikawa Kozue, Takahashi Minami, dan Luschka" Jawab Luka, mendengar jawaban Luka, Rin langsung ketakutan

"sekarang sedang ada penyidikan di tempat kejadian perkara loh Rin, apa kau ingin melihatnya?" sambung Luka

"ah eng-enggak te-terimakasih a-aku jijik de-dengan da-darah" jawab Rin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

"oh yasudah Rin aku ingin melihat kejadian perkara, semoga saja hari ini libur ya Rin" sambung Luka

"ya semoga saja" jawab Rin, sesudah itu Rin langsung pucat dan langsung kekelas nya

**[DI KELAS]**

"SELAMAT PAGI ANAK ANAK" seru wali kelas Rin

"SELAMAT PAGI SENSEI" seru anak murid serentak

"ee,, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, ada sesuatu hal yang saya sampai kan. Pertama kita akan berdoa untuk kakak kelas kita Aikawa-san, Takahashi-san, dan Luschka-san berdoa dimulai. Dan kedua kita akan kedatangan murid baru, Kamui-san silahkan masuk" ujar wali kelas

"senang bertemu dengan kalian nama saya Kamui Gakupo mohon bantuannya"

"eee, Kamui-san kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kagamine-san, Kagamine-san silahkan angkat tangan" ujar wali kelas

"hee… sensei dari pada duduk disamping Kagamine lebih baik di sebelah saya saja sensei" ujar gadis berambut putih

"eee, Mayu-san sebelah mu kan Kagami-san jadi tidak bisa di ubah Mayu-san" jawab guru wali kelas

"Rin wajah mu pucat, kau sakit, Rin?" tanya Miku perihatin yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah kanan Rin

"ah tidak kok aku sehat sehat saja, Miku" jawab Rin sambil tersenyum pahit

**[SKIP TIME]**

**[BEL PELAJARAN KE 2]**

"ne, Rin tadi kau di toilet, kau di apakan lagi dengan Aikawa-senpai? Tapi untung lah sekarang dia mendapat balasan yang tepat" tanya Miku

"seperti biasa kok Miku" jawab Rin singkat

"oh iya Miku apa kau membawa gunting untuk pelajaran kesenian nanti?" tanya Rin

"tentu saja aku mebawa nya Rin"

"nanti aku pinjam ya Miku" pinta Rin, Miku pun memboleh kan Rin meminjam gunting nya tanpa mengetahui alasan yang pasti nya.

Ternyata jam pelajaran ke dua itu kosong dan kelas Rin pun heboh dan mencari kesempatan untuk mengintrogasi[2] Gakupo yang duduk di sebelah Rin

"ne Kamui-san kau pindahan dari mana?"

"makanan kesukaan mu apa Kamui-san?"

"Kamui-san apa kau sudah punya pacar?" ya seperti itu lah pertanyaan bertubi tubi yang di berikan teman teman sekelas Rin yang penasaran dengan Gakupo, tapi Gakupo tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan tersebut karena interval pertanyaan kepertanyaan berikutnya hanya 0.5 detik, Gakupo pun bersweatdrop ria

"ne Rin, Kamui-san itu tampan ya?" tanya Miku

"…"

"Rin..!" tegur Miku sambil menggoyang goyangkan badan Rin

"eh, kenapa Miku?" jawab Rin yang dari tadi fokus dengan pekerjaan nya yaitu menggambar

"ne Rin kau kenapa sih dari tadi jam pertama kau itu melamun terus kenapa Rin?" tanya Miku perihatin

"tidak apa apa kok Miku" jawab Rin berbohong

"ayolah Rin kau tidak pandai berbohong dengan ku Rin, jujur saja Rin" tegas Miku, ketika Rin ingin berterus terang kepada Miku, Gakupo memotong pembicaraan mereka

"ne Rin-san bisakah kau menemani ku berkeliling sekolah ini? untuk mengetahui tempat tempat dan ruangan yang ada di sekolah ini bisakah Rin-san?" ajak Gakupo

"ehm, tentu saja" jawab Rin dengan santai, dan Rin langsung berdiri untuk mengajak Gakupo untuk berkeliling sekolah

"tapi Rin-san sekarang kan masih jam pelajaran Rin" jawab Gakupo dengan tampang sweatdrop

"eeh?" jawab Rin dengann kikuk, tidak sengaja Miku melihat gambar Rin yang setengah jadi,

"ne Rin aku tidak tahu kalau kau hebat dalam menggambar?" tanya Miku

"hehehe aku cuman menggambar asal-asalan kok"

"tapi Rin ini gambar panorama kan? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat tempat ini sebelumnya? Apa kau sudah ketempat ini sebelumnya dengan seseorang, dan kau tidak becerita tentang dia kepada ku?!" tanya Miku panjang kali lebar sama dengan lega dan ada efek garis garis ungu di dahi nya

"eeto ada suatu hal yang kau harus tahu Miku, pertama, aku itu masih sendiri, kedua aku itu tidak pernah ketempat ini sebelumnya, dan ketiga aku menggambar ini juga tidak tahu dapat inspirasi dari mana" jawab Rin dengan panjang lebar. mendengar penjelasan Rin, Miku langsung merubah raut wajah nya yang awalnya putus asa menjadi khawatir

"ne Rin apa kau itu bisa di sebut normal? Kau itu sudah kelas 2 SMA, Rin! Tapi kau belum punya pacar atau pun pria yang kau sukai!,"

"eeto,, sepertinya ini sudah masuk ke pembicaraan wanita ya? Jadi aku permisi dulu Rin, Miku-san" ujar Gakupo

"ya ya ya silahkan Gakupo-san" jawab Miku dengan senyum ramah Gakupo pun langsung kembali ke kursi nya dan langsung melakukan sesuatu dengan pensil mekanik dan kertas nya

"jangan jangan kau sudah menjadi pacarnya Gakupo ya?" tebak Miku asal, mendengar pernyataan Miku, Rin Langsung sweatdrop

"Miku, aku itu masih mau sendiri dan tidak ada yang mengaturku kecuali orang tua ku dan guru ku" jawab Rin dengan santai

"MOHON PERHATIAN NYA SEBENTAR, SEMUA NYA!" seru seorang ketua kelas berambut biru dan bergender cowok dan di tangan nya sebuah es krim vanilla, semula kelas yang ribut kembali tenang akibat teriakan ketua kelas yang bernama kaito

"WALAUPUN JAM PELAJARAN KOSONG TAPI KITA DAPAT TUGAS DARI PELAJARAN SENI YAITU MENGGAMBAR DENGAN TEMA PANORAMA BEBAS!" seru Kaito yang di sambut dengan sorakan dari teman teman sekelas.

Disekolah ini seni paling di utamakan pelajaran seni seperti seni musik ataupun seni rupa tapi tidak melupakan pelajaran umum, dan di sekolah ini dibagi menjadi tiga divisi, pertama yaitu divisi musik dengan fokus ke pelajaran musik. Kedua, yaitu divisi seni yang berfokus pada pelajaran seni seperti menggambar, memahat dan lain lain. Ketiga, Divisi umum yang berfokus pada pelajaran umum seperti biologi, fisika, kimia, dan pelajaran umum lainnya dan disekolah ini dapat mengambil dua divisi. Kebetulan Rin berada di divisi seni dan divisi umum dan satu kelas Rin adaah mengambil dua divisi yang sama oleh Rin.

"Kaito! Aku sudah selesai" jawab Rin dan langsung memberikan hasil karya nya ke depan kelas

"wah hebat kau Rin padahal baru beberapa detik tadi aku memberitahukan kalau disuruh menggambar

"ano, ketua kelas-san aku juga sudah selesai menggambarnya" ujar Gakupo dengan senyum hangat sehangat mentari pagi yang disusul suara kekaguman seluruh kelas kecuali seorang siswa laki laki berambut blonde dengan pupil mata azure yang diikat ponytail sedikit dan wajah nya mirip dengan Rin.

"wah wah Kamui-san kamu hebat sekali eeto tapi Kamui-san bisa tidak jangan memanggil ku seperti tadi? Aku mempunyai nama yaitu Shion Kaito, tapi Kamui-san apa kau tidak memikirkan tempat lain yang dibilang cukup indah?" tanya Kaito, Rin yang penasaran meminta ijin kepada Kaito dan juga Gakupo untuk meihat gambar yang digambar oleh Gakupo, Rin yang melihat gambar Gakupo langsung pucat karena Gakupo menggambar kejadian yang tadi pagi Rin alami tapi dengan latar berbeda kalau kejadian yang Rin alami berada di kamar mandi, sedangkan gambar gakupo berada di pemakaman dan lengkap dengan papan nisan yang sudah rusak, di gambar gakupo itu ada seseorang wanita berambut pendek sebahu dengan pita di kepalanya berwarna hitam dan memegang pisau yang berlumuran darah yang menghadap ke sebelah kiri dan di belakangnya ada sesosok berambut panjang yang diikat ponytail kaito juga kebingungan dengan sesosok yang ada di belakang Rin.

"ne, Rin wanita ini mirip sepertimu ya?" komentar Kaito

"mungkin itu kebetulan?" jawab Gakupo

"ne Rin apa aku boleh melihat gambar mu, tadi aku belum sempat melihatnya" pinta Gakupo

"ehm tentu" jawab Rin

Gakupo melihat gambar itu sebentar dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Rin sambil tersenyum "ne Rin kau dapat ide ini dari mana?" tanya Gakupo sambil menyerahkan gambar Rin, Kaito yang melihat gambar Rin dengan sekilas pun bertanya hal yang serupa

"entah lah aku juga sedang melamun menggambar itu" jawab Rin polos

"ne Rin wajah mucat? Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya seseorang yang wajahnya sama dengan Rin sambil mengumpulkan hasil karya nya

"eh? Tidak kok aku baik baik saja Len" jawab Rin dengan wajah yang kurang meyakinkan

"Kaito aku ijin mengantar Rin ke UKS" ujar Len dan langsung menarik tangan Rin ke ruang UKS. Mayu yang melihat ini ada rasa benci kepada Rin yang selalu dekat dengan Len

"lepaskan Len aku sehat sehat saja kok Len" pinta Rin dengan lemah lembut

**[TEENGG TONGGG TENGGG TONGGG TONGGG TENGGG TONGGG]**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi "ne len sekarang bisa lepaskan tangan ku? Aku ingin ke kantin" pinta Rin lagi dan sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh Len

"Len aku lapar aku ingin ke kantin untuk membeli roti yakisoba, bisakah melepaskan ku?" pinta Rin lagi dari permintaan nya yang pertamanya dengan pertanyaan berikutnya hanya mempunyai interval satu detik,

'ne Rin apa kau butuh bantuan ku?' tanya Gakupo

'boleh tapi jangan bunuh Len karena aku sedang di luar kelas, dan kalau kau membunuh nya banyak yang melihat'

Tiba tiba gakupo datang dan menepuk pundak Len "kagami-san?"

"kenapa rambut ungu?" jawab Len kasar

"sepertinya aku mendengar bahwa Rin untuk kau melepaskan tangannya? Tapi kenapa kau tidak melepaskan tangannya?" tanya Gakupo dengan senyum manis nya

"ini urusanku rambut ungu! Memangnya kau siapanya Rin hah?! Pacarnya?!"

"sebenarnya aku dengan Rin sudah membuat sebuah janji yang tidak mudah untuk di langgar atau pun di batalkan, bukan begitu Rin?"

'hei Gakupo apa tidak apa apa dengan berkata itu?'

'tidak apa apa Rin lagi pula itu mempunyai banyak arti'

"ne, Rin bukan kah begitu?" tanya Gakupo lagi, yag disusul anggukan dari Rin

Dengan kecewa Len melepaskan tangan Rin, Rin pun langsung di tarik oleh Gakupo dan langsung menghadap ke arah Gakupo, Gakupo mendekatkan wajah ke arah Rin, dan berbisik 'kau tidak apa apa Rin? dengan mencengkram seperti tadi aliran darah akan melambat dan darah dari tubuh ke jantung akan berkurang yang menyebabkan tangan mu tidak bisa bergerak bukan, dan ketika tangan mu tidak bisa bergerak kau tidak bisa akan melawan untuk sementara'

'aku baik baik saja Gakupo, terimakasih telah membantu ku hanya saja tangan ku agak sedikit sakit' bisik Rin, dengan jawaban Rin tadi Gakupo langsung melihat tangan Rin yang sakit, dan langsung mengusap nya dan dengan seketika ceplakan jari dari cengkraman Len tadi hilang dan juga rasa sakit yang tadi di rasakan oleh Rin hilang seketika

"apa yang kalian lakukan hah?!" teriak Miku yang melihat Rin degan Gakupo dan juga Len

"aku hanya menyelematkan Rin dari Len" jawab Gakupo tidak lupa dengan senyum nya

Miku melihat Gakupo sedang mengenggam tangan Rin dengan lembut dan memasang senyum jahil, Miku menarik tangan Gakupo dan berbisik kepada Gakupo 'ne Gakupo Kau sudah pacaran dengan Rin ya?' tanya Miku

'aku tidak berpacaran dengan Rin kok Miku, aku hanya membuat janji dengan Rin' jawab Gakupo, mendengar jawaban Gakupo, Miku langsung memasang senyum yang Lebar

"lalu, Len kau sedang apa dengan Rin disini? Disini bukan tempat untuk orang populer Len" tanya Miku dengan wajah tidak senang

"aku hanya ingin mengantar Rin ke ruang UKS" jawab Len dengan santai

"ne Len aku tahu kalau Rin itu sedang kurang sehat tapi Rin itu tidak suka dengan memkasanya Len" ujar Miku, dan langsung mengajak Rin ke kantin untuk membeli Roti yakisoba.

"ne Rin kau buat janji apa dengan Gakupo?" tanya Miku penasaran, Rin yang sedang minum mendengar pertanyaan Miku langsung menyembur minumannya ke wajah Miku karena kaget,

"ma-maaf Miku aku tidak sengaja, habis kau bertanya seperti itu sih, lagi pula kau tahu dari siapa aku telah membuat janji dengan Gakupo?" tanya balik Rin

"dari Gakupo sendiri" jawab Miku dengan enteng

**[TENG TONG TENG TONG TONG TENG TONG]**

"seluruh siswa dan siswi SMA Saitome karena kejadian tadi pagi, kami para staff guru dan juga kepala sekolah memutuskan bahwa hari ini sekolah diliburkan untuk adanya penyidikan lebih mendalam," sebuah pengumuman melalui speaker sekolah dan dengan seketika siswa dan siswi SMA Saitome langsung heboh, ada yang langsung berlali ke kelas untuk merapikan barang barang nya untuk langsung pulang, ada yang berteriak teriak di lorong sekolah sambil berlari, ada juga dengan lesu berjalan ke kelasnya karena diliburkan hal itulah yang dilakukan oleh Rin, tiba tiba telfon genggam milik Rin bergetar karena ada E-mail masuk, Rin pun langsung membuka isi E-mail tersebut

* * *

**From: Mayu_V3 **

** Subject:**

**Rin, bisa kau ke atap sekolah sebentar? ada hal yang aku ingin bicarakan, ini penting dan pastikan kau datang sendiri.!**

* * *

Setelah membaca E-mail dari Mayu dan bertepatan dengan dipulangkan nya seluruh siswa SMA Saitome, Rin ingin menanggapi kemauan Mayu

"ne Rin kau mau kemana?" tanya Len yang kebetulan lewat

"aku ingin keatap" jawab Rin singkat

"apa yang mau kau lakukan Rin sekarang sudah waktunya pulang kan? Apa kau tidak mendengar pengumuman tadi Rin?"

"karena itu lah aku ingin ke atap sekolah"

"mau aku temani?" tawar Len

"tidak usah" jawab Rin menolak ajakan Len dan langsung berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Len yang masih terdiam

**[DI ATAP SEKOLAH]**

Rin membuka pintu yang terhubung langsung dengan atap sekolah setelah membuka pintu Rin melihat seorang gadis barambut putih dengan mata yang indah

"Mayu-san kenapa kau memanggil ku kemari?" tanya Rin penasaran

"karena aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan mu Kagamine Rin"

"apa yang kau ingin bicarakan dengan ku?"

" jauhi Kagami Len" jawab Mayu

"lalu?"

"…"

"kau hanya memanggil ku hanya mengungkap kan satu kalimat, tiga kata, tiga belas huruf?!" ujar Rin yang disusul dengan tawa yang terbahak bahak dari Rin yang mengundang kemarahan Mayu, Mayu pun langsung menampar Rin sampai kepala Rin tertunduk, Rin yang biasa di bully oleh Kozue mungkin sudah kebal dengan tamparan seperti tadi, bahkan Rin masih bisa tertawa cekikikan sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa. Mayu yang kesal dengan tingkah Rin, dia pun mengambil gunting dalam tas nya menusuk kearah Rin, seketika waktu pun seperti berhenti

'ne Rin apa kau butuh bantuan?'

'bantuan untuk apa?'

'kau tidak sempat untuk menghindar lagi Rin dan kau tidak sempat menahan tusukan itu'

'terserah padamu Gakupo'

'baiklah Rin dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu…. dengan membunuh'

Tiba tiba tusukan mayu di tahan oleh tangan Rin,

"ne Mayu apa kau percaya kalau dunia akan berakhir dengan bahagia?" tanya Rin sambil mengenggam tangan Mayu dengan keras, dengan kekuatan mencengkram 20 kg, gunting yang digenggam oleh Mayu pun terlepas dari genggamannya, dan gunting yang tergeletak di atap, tersebut diambil oleh Rin, dan tangan Mayu masih di cengkram oleh Rin dengan kekuatan seperti tadi, Mayu pun merintih kesakitan

"lepaskan aku Kagamine!" teriak Mayu

"tidak akan Mayu-san" jawab Rin dengan intonasi yang menakutkan

"kau tidak akan membunuh ku, kan Rin?" tanya Mayu, tapi Rin tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Mayu

"lalu apa yang tadi kau lakukan kepada ku denga gunting ini? Mayu?!" tanya balik Rin, Mayu pun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rin

"bahkan kau tidak bisa menjawabnya kan?" tanya Rin lagi,

"Rin kalau kau membunuh ku disini kau akan ditangkap Rin, karena sedang banyak polisi disini" ancam Mayu, Rin pun menyeringai yang dilanjutkan tawa yang terbahak bahak

"lalu kenapa kau berani ingin menusukku tadi? Kalau kurang dari 0.3 detik saja aku akan tertusuk di bagian Lambung loh, karena banyak polisi kau akan menebas lambung ku dan aku akan mati kehabisan darah dan iritasi organ organ vital karena asam lambung yang bocor bukan? Asam lambung termasuk asam kuat loh Mayu, apa kau lupa pelajaran kimia?" Mayu pun langsung tercengang dengan penjelasan Rin, karena Rin mengetahui rencana pembunuhan yang disusun oleh Mayu

"dan gunting ini kau akan tancap kan lagi ke bagian lambung, bukan? Untuk polisi mengira kalau aku sedang melakukan seppuku, benar bukan?" sambung Rin

"ba-bagaimana ka-kau tahu se-semua itu Ri-Rin" tanya Mayu

"bagaimana aku tahu semua tahapannya? Itu hal mudah Mayu, tapi kau ada kesalahan yang sangat fatal dalam tahap terakhir. Pertama pada zaman sekarang tidak di berlakukan lagi seppuku pada zaman ini, sekalipun ada itu juga memakai pisau bukan gunting. Kedua jika kau meninggalkan gunting ini yang sedang menancap di bagian perutku pasti akan ada sidik jari yang tertinggal di gagang gunting ini, kau kurang cerdas dalam hal ini Mayu-san, dan yang ketiga jika kau mencabut gunting ini akan ada jejak darah bukan?"

Mendengar hal itu Mayu langsun berwajah panik dan keadaan berbalik

"bagaimana dengan ini Mayu? aku akan mencontohkannya dan kau menjadi bahan percontohannya?"pinta Rin sambil berbisik, karena Mayu dalam keadaan takut bahkan menggerakkan jari kaki nya pun tidak bisa

"kalau diam aku anggap jawaban iya loh, Mayu-san" ujar Rin, dengan tangan kanan mencengkram tangan mayu dan tangan kanan memegang gunting , Rin meraih tangan kiri Mayu dan memberikan guntingnya tapi tidak melepaskan tangan Mayu dan tangan kanan mayu yang sedang di cengkram oleh Rin kini sudah mengenggam gunting dengan kedua tangannya

"tenang lah Mayu-san ini tidak akan lama dan tidak menyakitkan kok," hibur Rin kepada Mayu yang sedang ketakutan dengan segera Rin mendorong tangan Mayu kearah perut Mayu

"bagaimana Mayu? Apakah sakit? Tidak, kan?" tanya Rin sambil menancapkan guntingnya lebih dalam ke perut Mayu

"nah Mayu ini adalah pelajaran pertama untuk membunuh dengan dianggap seperti bunuh diri" ujar Rin dan menggeser gunitng tersebut supaya luka yang ditimbulkan lebih besar dan juga akan dengan cepat menghabis kan banyak darah, kini di tangan Mayu sudah mengalir darah segar berwarna yang sudah menetes ke lantai atap dan melepaskan tangan Mayu yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi,

"ara Mayu san sudah pergi, ne Mayu san aku pulang dulu ya aku ingin pulang pelajarannya sampai sini dulu ya," ujar Rin sambil memposisikan Mayu sedang berlutut sesudah itu Rin langsung turun ke lantai satu melewati tangga yang berada dalam sekolah dengan buru buru Rin langsung kekelas nya sebentar untuk mengambil perlatan sekolahnya yang berada di lantai dua yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Miku

"Miku kau belum pulang?" tanya Rin

"belum Rin aku sedang merapikan buku ku dulu Rin, kau juga bellum pulang, Rin?" tanya Miku

"belum aku sedang menunggu Gakupo, apa Miku mau pulang bersama?" miku yang mendengar penjelasan pertama Rin, Miku langsung memeluk Rin, Rin yang di peluk Miku pun kebingungan,

"Rin apa kau nanti ada kegiatan dengan Gakupo?" tanya Miku

"tidak, kenapa memang?" tanya Rin yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Miku barusan

"tidak hanya mau pulang bersama aja kok" jawab Miku sambil menyeringai, tak lama kemudian Gakupo datang

"hei Gakupo teraktiran dong,,!" pinta Miku, Gakupo yang di minta seperti itu kebingungan setengah mati dan hanya bisa menjawab iya

"Gakupo kau sudah jadi pacarnya Rin ya?" tanya Miku

"Miku ayo kita pulang" ajak Rin yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Miku tadi yang disusul oleh sweatdrop dari Gakupo, ketika keluar kelas mereka di jegat oleh beberapa orang dari kepolisian, karena mereka sudah berada di sekolah kurang lebih tiga puluh menit sejak di bunyikan bel pulang

"sedang apa kalian disini? Kalian bukankah sudah di pulangkan sejak 30 menit yang lalu bukan? Lebih baik kalian pulang!"seru polisi yang sedang menyisir sekolah

"baik pak kami baru saja ingin pulang" jawab Gakupo sambil menunduk sebagai permintaan maaf dan juga yang disusul oleh Miku dan juga Rin yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti Gakupo kepada polisi yang tadi menegur mereka

"hei Rin apa kau langsung pulang hari ini?" tanya Miku sambil berjalan mundur menghadap ke arah Rin dan Gakupo

"Gakupo, apa kau ingin langsung pulang ke rumah?" tanya Rin kepada Gakupo

"aku sih terserah pada keputusan mu Rin" jawab Gakupo tidak lupa dengan senyum yang hangat

"hahahaha Rin, kalian itu romantis sekali ya?! Kalian itu serasi" ledek Miku,

"kalau aku sih ingin ikut ke Miku"jawab rin yang tidak menggubris ledekan Miku tadi

"ya baiklah aku juga sama ikut bersama Rin" jawab Gakupo yang selalu tersenyum ramah

"de, kau ingin mengajak ku kemana Miku?" tanya Rin

"ra-ha-si-a" jawab Miku dengan nada genit dan jari telunjuk nya di taruh di depan bibir cantiknya yang sambil tersenyum

"kalau begitu kita pulang aja Gakupo" ajak Rin

"e-eeeeeh? Aku hanya bercanda saja kok Rin" hibur Miku, sambil berjalan, mereka tak sadar kalau jalan itu dekat dengan rumahnya Rin, dan Rin yang mengenal jalan ini langsung sweatdrop

"hoi Miku kalau begitu aku pulang ya!" ajak Rin, Miku yang tidak memperhatikan Rin dan terus menghadap ke depan

"Miku,,, aku duluan ya!" ujar Rin, Miku yang sudah menengok ke arah Rin langsung tersenyum iseng, karena Rin sudah membuka kan pintu apartemennya

"yah ketahuan deh" jawab Miku dengan senyum pahit, yang disusul tawa Gakupo. Mereka pun masuk ke apartemen nya Rin, tanpa di sadari oleh mereka kalau mereka sedang dibuntuti oleh seseorang berambut biru dengan tinggi kira kira 150 centimeter dan berdiri di depan apartemen Rin yan sedang memegan selembar foto 'Kagamine Rin?" dengan tiba tiba foto yang dipegang oleh seseorang itu terbakar dengan api biru ditangan nya sambil tersenyum jahat.


	4. Chapter 4

Halooooooooo..! minna langsung aja ya ke disclaim dan ceritanya. dan ane ucapkan terimakasih banyak yang udah repot repot baca fict gaje ane dan yang udah ngasih kritik saran, kita langsung ke T-K-P

**DISCLAIMER**

**CERITA INI HANYA CERITA FIKSI BELAKA JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ALUR, TEMPAT, DAN NAMA OC MOHON DIMAAFKAN (NAMA OC INI KEBANYAKAN DIAMBIL DARI UTAITE DAN LAIN LAIN).**

**DAN CHARACTER YANG ADA DI FICT INI PUNYA **

** , DAN CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**

**Dan judul Fict Gaje ini dapat dari Lagunya Nano – Nevereverland**

**Tapi ini bukan song fict loh ya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING **

**OOC, TYPO, CERTA TIDAK NYAMBUNG, Alur gak jelas, Bloody fict**

"**ABCD"= DIALOG NORMAL**

'**ABCD'= DIALOG DALAM HATI **

**NOT LIKE, DON'T READ but IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Miku,,, aku duluan ya!" ujar Rin, Miku yang sudah menengok ke arah Rin langsung tersenyum iseng, karena Rin sudah membuka kan pintu apartemennya

"yah ketahuan deh" jawab Miku dengan senyum pahit, yang disusul tawa Gakupo. Mereka pun masuk ke apartemen nya Rin, tanpa di sadari oleh mereka kalau mereka sedang dibuntuti oleh seseorang berambut biru dengan tinggi kira kira 150 centimeter dan berdiri di depan apartemen Rin yan sedang memegang selembar foto 'Kagamine Rin?" dengan tiba tiba foto yang dipegang oleh seseorang itu terbakar dengan api biru ditangan nya sambil tersenyum jahat.

**Chapter 3**

**[PADA MALAM HARI DI KEDIAMAN RIN KAGAMINE]**

'ne Rin boleh kah aku meminjam tubuh mu?' tanya Gakupo, siapa pun yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Gakupo tadi pasti akan salah paham

'untuk apa?' tanya balik Rin beberapa detik kemudian Rin berfikir yang agak kotor kotor,

'tidak akan kupinjamkan!' refleks Rin langsung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri

Gakupo yang bingung dengan Rin, Gakupo pun langsung menjelaskan tentang permintaannya yang tadi bahwa dia ingin meminjam tubuh Rin hanya untuk menjalankan tugas nya sebagai pembunuh

'eh? Eeeeeeeeeeeh!' kenapa harus dengan meminjam tubuh ku? Bukankah kau bisa membunuh seperti tadi pagi?' tanya Rin

'itu karena….'

'karena?'

'karena kau telah membuat kontrak dengan ku, bukan?' jawab gakupo dengan intonasi yang agak malu malu

'hei Gakupo kenapa nada bicara mu seperti itu?' tanya Rin yang disusul oleh gelak tawa Rin,

"berhentilah mengejek ku Rin" pinta Gakupo yang menunjukkan dirinya. Rin yang tidak menghiraukan permintaan Gakupo dan terus tertawa terbahak bahak

"maaf-maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengejek mu Gakupo. Tapi, kenapa kau harus meminjamkan tubuh ku padahal kau tadi pagi bisa membunuh seseorang bukan?" tanya Rin yang bingung

"itu karena aku belum membuat kontrak dengan sesorang, Rin" ulang Gakupo

"iya iya aku mengerti silahkan saja tapi ingat aku tidak mau ketahuan oleh siapapun Gaku-po-san" ejek Rin

"iya iya aku mengerti, tapi jangan memasang wajah imut seperti itu" pinta Gakupo sambil agak menjauh dari Rin

"eh? Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Rin sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah innocent nya yang membuat lebih imut dari biasanya

"aku tidak bisa fokus dengan wajah cantik dan imut seseorang" jelas Gakupo, mendengar penjelasan dari Gakupo tadi membuat Rin semakin tertawa terbahak bahak bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena banyak tertawa

"a-aku tidak percaya dengan penjelasan mu tadi, kau bilang "kau tidak fokus dengan wajah cantik dan imut seseorang?" kau aneh Gakupo benarkah kau itu seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin? Atau seorang yang aneh dengan sifat yang berlebihan dengan wanita?" ledek Rin lagi sambil tertawa terbahak bahak

"ahhhh! Sudahlah!" ujar Gakupo kesal,

"sudah sudah aku hanya bercanda, Gakupo" hibur Rin sambil menepuk pundak Gakupo yang saat itu sedang bersweatdrop ria,

"ya ya tapi jangan terlalu malam tubuh ku capek tau!" pinta Rin

"baik baik aku akan memulangkan tubuh mu pada jam 9 malam, kau sudah tidur jam segitu kan?" jawab Gakupo sambil mendekat kan wajah nya ke wajah Rin

"hei apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Teriak Rin sambil meninju wajah Gakupo sampai terpental sedikit

"itu cara aku meminjam tubuh seseorang yaitu dengan cara mencium" jawab Gakupo santai

"dasar kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi kalau kau ingin meminjam nya dengan cara seperti itu" ujar Rin dengan wajah yang agak memerah

"hei Rin kenapa wajah mu memerah?" tanya Gakupo

"I-ini per-pertama ka-kalinya" jawab Rin jujur dengan terbata bata, mendengar jawaban itu Gakupo langsung tertawa terbahak bahak

"hahahaha jadi aku yang ingin mengambil ciuman pertama mu? hahaha" ledek Gakupo

"aku pikir kau sudah pernah berciuman dengan si laki laki pendek itu" sambung Gakupo, mendengar pernyataan dari Gakupo tadi wajah Rin langsung memerah seperti selai stroberi

"hei Rin lihat wajah mu! Wajah mu seperti selai stroberi merah sekali! Hahahahaha" ledek Gakupo lagi

"ah sudahlah mau aku pinjamkan atau tidak?" ancam Rin dengan wajah yang agak memerah karena ini pertama kali nya Rin berciuman dengan seseorang laki laki

"hahaha iya aku mau, aku berjanji tidak mengejek mu hahahahaha" jawab Gakupo yang masih tertawa dan berusaha untuk berhenti

"ya baiklah Rin kita mulai" ujar Gakupo, tiba tiba lampu di kamar Rin padam

"MANUSIA YANG LAHIR TANPA DOSA.

DAN IBLIS YANG MENYEBABKAN NYA TERJERUMUS KE DALAM DOSA

BERSAMA DENGAN KU MARI MERANGKAK MENUJU DUNIA YANG TIDAK MUNGKIN DICAPAI OLEH MANUSIA, IBLIS, MAUPUN MALAIKAT SEKALIPUN!" ucap Gakupo dengan iris yang berwarna merah darah dan cahaya ungu di sekeliling Gakupo dan Rin, Gakupo pun mendekati Rin menunjuk di bagian pangkal leher Rin, tiba tiba ada setitik cahaya ungu di bagian yang di tunjuk oleh Gakupo tadi yang kemudian membesar sebesar uang logam 1 yen dengan membentuk pola sihir yang agak rumit dan disusul oleh teriakan Rin seketika itu pula Rin pingsan dan tubuh Rin pun di ambil alih oleh Gakupo, untuk mencari korban nya.

**[SKIP TIME]**

**[KE ESOKAN PAGI HARINYA DI APARTEMENT RIN]**

"ahhhh!" gumam rin sambil meregangkan sendi sendi yang kaku di tubuhnya

"eh? Selamat pagi Rin kau sudah bangun?" sapa Gakupo dengan senyum ramah sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua

"jam berapa sekarang Gakupo?" tanya Rin dengan wajah yang masih kusut dan setengah sadar

"hmmm sekarang sekitar jam lima, kanapa Rin?" jawab Gakupo

"hoo," jawab Rin yang kemudaian tertidur lagi, dan sekitar tiga detik kemudian Rin langsung terbangun dan langsung mengambil handuk kemudian langsung menuju ke kamar mandi. Di dalam kamar mandi Rin menanggalkan semua pakaiannya, ketika Rin melihat bagian pangkal leher sebelah kanan ada sebuah gambar aneh yang membuat Rin bingung, karena Rin sedang tergesa gesa Rin tidak sempat memikirkan gambar yang ada di pangkal leher sebelah kanannya itu. Rin pun segera mandi, Rin membutuh kan waktu mandi ketika sedang tergesa gesa hanya tiga puluh detik, Gakupo yang baru menyiapkan piring hanya terbengong bengong ketika Rin keluar kamar mandi tidak memakai handuk, dan Gakupo langsung mimisan, Rin yang tidak sadar akan handuknya itu mendekati Gakupo yang sedang mimisan kecil,

"hei Gakupo kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Rin khawatir karena Gakupo mimisan, Rin pun mengecek suhu badan Gakupo dengan menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya di dahi Gakupo, dan dengan seketika Gakupo langsung menutup matanya, karena bingung Rin melihat tubuhnya yang tidak memakai handuk dari tadi, tangan Rin yang tadi nya di dahinya Gakupo sekarang dengan cepat menampar pipi Gakupo dengan sangat keras hingga Gakupo pun tersungkur dan di pipi Gakupo tecetak telapak tangan Rin dengan warna merah yang jelas, dengan cepat Rin langsung menutupi dada dan sekitar pahanya dengan tangan

"HENTAIII!" teriak Rin dengan wajah yang merah

"hoi siapa yang panggil hentai hah? Kau sendiri yang keluar kamar mandi dengan seperti itu" jawab Gakupo dengan sweatdrop. Rin pun segera mengambil pakaiannya di lemari

"GAKUPO JANGAN MENGINTIP! KALAU MENGINTIP AKU TIDAK SEGAN SEGAN MELEMPAR MU DENGAN KURSI!" seru Rin yang dijawab oleh Gakupo dengan membelakangi Rin yang sedang memakai baju dan rok sekolah nya

"nah sekarang kau boleh mengahadap ke mari" ujar Rin, dan ketika Gakupo melihat Rin memakai seragam sekolah Gakupo langsung tertawa terbahak bahak

"hei Gakupo kenapa kau tertawa hah?!" tanya Rin kesal karena Gakupo sedeng menertawakannya yang memakai seragam sekolah

"hei Rin apa kau tidak sadar, kalau sekarang sekolah diliburkan karena ulah mu tahu" jawab Gakupo dengan menahan tawanya

"eh? Karena ulah ku?" tanya balik Rin yang bingung karena pernyataan dari Gakupo

"bukan kah kau yang sudah menghilangkan empat orang siswi disana?" jawab Gakupo dengan santai, yang disambut jitakan keras dari Rin

"bukan kah yang menghilangkan nyawa mereka? BAKA!" protes Rin

"apa iya? Aku tidak merasa tuh kalau aku yang membunuh mereka" jawab Gakupo dengan mengangkat kedua bahu nya dan dengan tampang masa bodo

"apa katamu tadi Gakupo?" ancam Rin dengan mengeluarkan dark aura nya

"eeee tidak tidak aku hanya bercanda Rin?" jawab Gakupo dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

"hah…. Membosankan kalau dirumah seperti ini"gerutu Rin sambil menghempaskan diri nya ke kasur, dan mengambil handphone nya untuk menanyakan Miku apa masuk sekolah atau tidak,

** To:Hatsune_Miku **

** Subject:**

** Hei Miku apa sekolah libur hari ini?**

Setelah selesai mengirim pesan ke Miku, Rin teringat dengan tanda di pangkal lehernya

"hei Gakupo apa ini?"tanya Rin sambil menunjukan tanda aneh yang ada di pangkal lehernya

"kenapa?" tanya Gakupo

"ini tanda ini kenapa tidak menghilang?" tanya Rin sambil menunjukkan tanda nya kepada Gakupo, Gakupo pun langsung menjelaskan tentang tanda yang ada pada Rin

"tanda itu sebenarnya adalah pelajak untuk ku, jadi kalau kau dalam kesulitan aku bisa melacak mu dan satu lagi nyawa mu sekarang Rin, sudah rentan akan dibunuh" jelas Gakupo

"eh?! Apa maksud mu 'dibunuh' ha?! Gakupo?!"

**TETTTOTTTEEEETTTTOOOTTT**

Tiba tiba bel apartemen Rin berbunyi

"biar aku saja yang membukakan pintu nya Rin" ujar Gakupo dan bergegas membukakan pintu, ternyata Miku yang berkunjung ke rumah Rin

"hooo Miku-san?" sapa Gakupo

"oh, ohayou Gakupo" sapa Miku dengan senyum hangat dan berlalu masuk kedalam apartemen Rin, setelah beberapa langkah Miku baru sadar ternyata yang membukakan pintunya adalah Gakupo

"GAKUPO? Apa kau dari kemarin berada di sini?" tanya Miku penasaran

"ehmm ya…"

"Miku kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Rin sengaja memotong pembicaraan Miku dengan Gakupo

"tidak bukannya aku sudah membalas e-mail mu Rin?" jawab Miku yang bingung

"Rin aku permisi dulu ya, ada yang ingin aku beli untuk makan malam nanti, di minimarket" izin Gakupo dan Rin pun hanya memberi anggukan

"tunggu Rin tadi Gakupo bilang apa?`untuk makan malam`" tanya Miku

"mungkin kau salah dengar Miku" jawab Rin

**[DALAM PERJALAN GAKUPO]**

Gakupo berjalan ke supermarket dengan menggunakan sweater hitam dengan tudung yang ia pakai pada waktu pertama kali dengan Rin,

"dasar kenapa dia harus datang sih?! Jadi aku tidak bisa bermalas malasan di rumah Rin, dan kenapa cuaca kali ini cerah sekali?! Aku benci dengan cuaca yang cerah" gerutu Gakupo

"sepertinya kau tidak usah membututi ku lagi Leon-san" tegur Gakupo sambil mengarahkan telunjuk nya kearah leher Leon yang berada di belakangnya

"ara~ ketahuan" ujar Leon, karena Gakupo sedang malas bercanda Gakupo langsung menusukkan jari telunjuk nya ke leher Leon, mungkin kalau Leon manusia biasa dengan hantaman seperti itu sudah tidak bisa bernafas lagi

"hahaha Gakupo kau tidak bisa tenang sedikit?" tanya Leon santai

"tidak, kalau itu kau! Lalu apa tujuan mu datang ke mari?!" tanya Gakupo geram

"aku datang ke dunia ini hanya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang penting Gakupo~" bisik Leon ke Gakupo sambil berlalu melewati Gakupo begitu saja lalu menghilang seperti pasir yang ditiup angin

"dasar orang aneh" gerutu Gakupo sambil berlalu menuju minimarket

**[SKIP TIME]**

**[SATU MINGGU KEMUDIAN]**

"Rin bangun, Rin!" ujar Gakupo sambil mengoyang goyang kan tubuh Rin

"hmm…." Jawab Rin sambil mengusap ngusap kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"cepat mandi sekarang sudah jam setengah empat pagi!" seru Gakupo dan Rin hanya merespon anggukan dan berjalan lunglai ke kamar mandi

** LIMA MENIT KEMUDIAN**

Rin pun keluar dari kamar mandi yang kali ini tubuh Rin dilapisi oleh handuk, dan Gakupo pun sedang menata sarapan di atas meja

"hei Gakupo kau memulang kan ku jam berapa?" tanya Rin

"maaf Rin kemarin aku sedikit malam karena dia selalu kabur" ujar Gakupo, pantas saja pagi ini Rin kusut sekali

"Rin sarapannya sudah siap"

"iya~" jawab Rin, Rin pun langsung menuju ruang tengah yang sudah memakai seragam sekolah nya, dan Gakupo gilirannya untuk mandi, Gakupo mandi hanya membutuh kan waktu tiga pun langsung memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Rin, hanya saja dia memakai celana panjang, Rin pun sedang memakan sarapan nya dengan tenang, sekitar sepuluh menit Rin dan Gakupo menyelesaikan sarapan nya dan langsung berangkat sekolah, selama di kereta Rin sesekali bersandar di bahunya Gakupo bahkan sampai tertidur, hal ini membuat Gakupo canggung, tak lama kemudian kereta yang di tumpangi Gakupo dan Rin sudah tiba di stasiun tujuan mereka

"hei Rin sudah sampai" ujar Gakupo, Rin pun terbangun dan langsung mengusap-usap matanya

"hah? Sudah sampai? Sepertinya lebih cepat dari biasanya?" ujar Rin agak bersemangat kali ini, karena Rin sudah bosan dengan keseharian nya di rumah yang tak jarang Rin pun hanya makan tidur saja.

"ya sudah sampai, ini karena kau tertidur Rin" jawab Gakupo sambil menarik Rin keluar Gerbong kereta

"eh? Masa? Aku tidak merasa kalau aku tertidur?" balas Rin

"sudahlah yang penting kita sudah sampai ke stasiun" jawab Gakupo dengan sweatdrop. Dari stasiun ke sekolah Rin hanya berjarak lima puluh meter, jadi mereka dari stasiun ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki dan ternyata sekolah pada jam tersebut sudah dengan siswa siswi yang tinggal didekat sekolah atau asrama

"RIN….!" Teriak Miku dari jarak dua puluh meter dari Rin dan Gakupo dan langsung menghampiri mereka berdua

"oh, ohayou Miku" sapa Gakupo tak lupa dia memasang senyum ramah nya

"ohayou Gakupo" sapa Miku, Miku pun langsung merangkul Rin

"aku sedang malas untuk bercanda Miku mungkin, nanti saja bercandanya" ujar Rin dengan intonasi yang malas

"astaga Rin kau kenapa? Jarang sekali aku melihat kau jadi lemas begini" ujar Miku

"tanyakan pada Gakupo" jawab Rin dengan tatapan sinis, karena Miku bingung Miku langsung menanyakan hal yang sama pada Gakupo tepat Miku menoleh kearah Gakupo Miku bingung ternyata Gakupo sudah tidak ada di sebelah Rin. Miku yang merasa janggal mencoba mengabaikannya

**[DITEMPAT GAKUPO]**

Gakupo dengan santai berjalan ke arah halaman belakang sekolah, karena dia baru saja mendapat pesan dari seseorang yang tidak ada nama kontak di handphone nya, setelah sampai di halaman belakang sekolah Gakupo melihat seseorang berambut pirang dengan tingi sama seperti Gakupo yang pasti Gakupo tahu siapa orang itu

"ara Gakupo~ kau datang rupa nya" sapa Leon

"ada urusan apa dengan ku? Dan untuk apa pula kau memakai seragam sekolah disini hah?!"

"bukan kah aku sudah jelaskan kemarin Gakupo? Aku akan mengambil sesuatu penting~ itu saja" jawab Leon dengan santai sambil

"apa itu?!" tanya Gakupo agak kesal dengan tingkah Leon

"aku ingin mengambil…"tanpa penjelasan lagi Gakupo langsung menghamtamkan kepala Leon ke tembok sekolah dengan keras, sampai kepalanya memuncratkan darah segar

"aku tidak akan kau mengambil Rin dari ku!" ancam Gakupo

"hahahahah apakah benar itu? Gakupo~san" ledek Leon yang wajah nya tertutup oleh darah dengan senyum yang menakutkan

Dan di waktu yang sama, Rin merasa kalau di tanda yang di berikan Gakupo waktu itu, terasa sakit sekali, sampai sampai Rin meringis kesalitan sambil memegangi tanda yang diberikan Gakupo dilehernya yang panik langsung memeriksa leher Rin, tapi Rin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dia tidak apa apa

"Rin kau tidak apa apa? Dari tadi kau memegangi pangkal leher mu terus" tanya Len khawatir

"aku tidak apa apa Len" jawab Rin

"maaf Rin tadi aku ada urusan sedikit" tegur Gakupo yang baru memasuki kelas

"hei Gakupo kau sudah berpacaran dengan Rin ya?" tanya Kaito yang berada di belakang Gakupo dan juga dia baru tiba

"eh? Tidak Kaito san, aku hanya seorang teman masa kecil nya saja" jawab Gakupo

"eh? Tadi aku lihat kau berangkat bersama dengan Rin? dan Rin juga sempat tidur di bahu mu Gakupo" ujar Kaito

"mungkin kau salah lihat Kaito"elak Gakupo sambil ber-sweatdrop

Dan bell sekolah pun berbunyi yang bertanda bahwa pelajaran pertama sudah di mulai dan pelajaran pertama yaitu pelajaran wali kelas Rin

SREEEK suara pintu yang digeser dan wali kelas pun masuk kedalam kelas bersama dua orang murid baru

"minna-san ohayou gozaimasu~!" seru wali kelas

"ohayou sensei" jawab siswa sekelas dengan kompak

"eee, sudah seminggu kalian diliburkan untuk penyidikan pembunuhan di kamar mandi dan diatap sekolah dan yang diatap sekolah korban nya teman sekelas kita sendiri yaitu Mayu. Tapi sayangnya hasil nya nihil. Dan mereka ini pindahan dari kyoto, dimulai dari Leon-san silahkan perkenalkan nama mu!"seru wali kelas

"baik, nama saya Leon saya pindahan dari kyoto tolong bantuan nya" ujar Leon sambil memberikan hormat setelah berdiri tegap tiba tiba ada yang melempar pulpen kearah Leon seperti melempar sebuah dart dengan sigap Leon mengelak dari lemparan pulpen, karena leon mengelak dan pulpen tersebut pun menancap di papan tulis kapur yang ada di belakang Leon, karena kejadian tersebut berlangsung cepat dan tidak ada yang menyadarinya wali kelas pun melanjutkan perkenalan nya ke siswa berikut nya yang berambut biru dengan tinggi sekitar seratus lima puluh sentimeter

"eeto… senang bertemu kalian nama saya Kaiko saya pindahan dari kyoto mohon bantuan nya" ujar Kaiko sambil memberi hormat, setelah kaiko menegakkan tubuh nya lagi lagi ada yang melemparnya dengan pulpen seperti dart, tapi kali ini Kaiko dengan sigap menangkap pulpen tadi dengan dua jari nya dengan sasaran kearah mata kiri nya.

"eeto, Kaiko-san kau bisa duduk dibelakang Shion Kaito, Shion-san angkat tangan!"seru wali kelas

"Leon-san kau bisa duduk disebelah Kagami, Kagami-san angakat tangan!" sambung Wali kelas

'sial sial kenapa mereka bisa datang kemari?!' gumam Gakupo dengan kesal sambil mengepal tangannya

'kau kenapa Gakupo seperti nya kau kesal dengan mereka berdua?' tanya Rin penasaran

'karena mereka sedang mengincar nyawa mu Rin!' jawab Gakupo dengan agak kesal


	5. Chapter 5

Halllloooooooo! Kazu balik lagi dengan Chapter baru….!

Miku: eeto… Author-san kamu bukannya sedang UTS kan?

Rin: tau lo Tor bukannya belajar yang bener malah ngurusin cerita gaje lo

Author: ingat ya kalian berdua nasib kalian sekarang ada di tangan saya sekarang! Jadi jangan macam macam dengan saya!

Miku: ta-tapi a-aku hanya mengingatkan kalau Author sedang UTS *kemudian nangis*

Kaito: woi thor lo ngapain Miku sampe nangis gitu hah?! *sambil narik kerah Author*

Author: buset mulut lo bau banget! biar gak bau mending lo bacain DISCLAIM nya, Kai

Kaito: oke! *sambil angkat jempol* (beberapa detik kemudian) woi Thor apa hubungan nya mulut bau ama disclaim?!

Author: yaelah tinggal bacain doang….

Kaito: iye iye gue bacain..!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**CERITA INI HANYA CERITA FIKSI BELAKA JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ALUR, TEMPAT, DAN NAMA OC MOHON DIMAAFKAN (NAMA OC INI KEBANYAKAN DIAMBIL DARI UTAITE DAN LAIN LAIN).**

**DAN CHARACTER YANG ADA DI FICT INI PUNYA **

** , DAN CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**

**Dan judul Fict Gaje ini dapat dari Lagunya Nano – Nevereverland**

**Tapi ini bukan song fict loh ya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING **

**OOC, TYPO, CERTA TIDAK NYAMBUNG, Alur gak jelas, Bloody fict**

"**ABCD"= DIALOG NORMAL**

'**ABCD'= DIALOG DALAM HATI **

**NOT LIKE, DON'T READ but IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'kau kenapa Gakupo seperti nya kau kesal dengan mereka berdua?' tanya Rin penasaran

'karena mereka sedang mengincar nyawa mu Rin!' jawab Gakupo dengan agak kesal

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Mendengar ucapan Gakupo tadi Rin langsung panik ketakutan

'tenang saja Rin ada aku disini' ujar Gakupo dengan nada santai

"Gakupo-san~ senang bertemu dengan mu" ujar Kaiko dengan menjulurkan tangan kanan nya seraya ingin menjabat tangan dengan Gakupo, dan sempat menjadi perhatian teman sekelas nya

"apa mau mu Kaiko?!" balas Gakupo dengan nada jengkel dan tidak menanggapi uluran tangan dari Kaiko

"ara, kau galak sekali Gakupo-san, tujuan ku kemari sama seperti Leon dan jika tugas kami selesaii aku akan kembali ke sana" ujar Kaiko, setelah Kaiko mengucapkan itu Kaiko langsung menuju ke kursi tempat dia duduk dengan terukir senyuman di bibir mungil nya.

Setelah Kaiko duduk di kursinya wali kelas pun memulai pelajarannya yaitu matematika dengan serius siswa kelas 2-3 memahami apa yang di berikan wali kelas nya, sekitar satu setengah pelajaran pun selesai dan dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran seni yang kemarin sempat terbengkalai karena gurunya tidak masuk

SREEEK…

"ohayou gozaimasu minna!" ujar guru seni yang berambut pendek se bahu dan berwarna coklat

"ohayou Meiko sensei" serentak siswa menjawab salam dari guru yang paling terkenal dengan lukisan nya yaitu _feel my soul_.

"a, sepertinya ada siswa baru disini? Eeto Kaiko-san, Leon-san kalian pindahan dari mana?" tanya Meiko

"kami dari kyoto sensei" jawab Leon dan Kaiko serentak

"hooo…." Reaksi dari Meiko

"oh iya, kemairn saya berikan tugas untuk menggambar bukan? Dan saya paling suka dengan kedua gambar ini" ujar Meiko sambil menunjukkan dua kertas gambar dari Gakupo da juga Rin

"eeto… Gakupo-san sepertinya kau juga siswa baru disini? Kau pindahan dari mana?" yanya Meiko

"saya pindahan dari…"

"pindahan dari alam gaib sensei" putus Len yang disambung gelak tawa dari siswa kelas nya kecuali Rin, Miku, Kaito, Leon, dan Kaiko

"saya pindahan dari Chiba sensei" jelas Gakupo

"ahhh,,, Rin, Gakupo kemari sebentar kalian dapat ide gambar ini dari mana? Gambar kalian sangat bagus dari sudut pandangnya dan juga tema yang kalian ambil" ujar Meiko membanggakan hasil karya Rin dan Gakupo

"saya hanya menggambar asal saja sensei" jawab Rin dan Gakupo serentak, Meiko meliaht ini hanya tersenyum simpul

"hei hei kalian berdua kemari-kemari!" ajak Meiko sambil mendekat kan wajah nya kearah Gakupo dan juga Rin

"kalian ini sebenarnya sepasang kekasih bukan~?" ledek Meiko, mendengar kalimat seperti tadi membuat Gakupo dan juga Rin memerah dan juga langsung membantah dengan nada pelan

"a-ano sensei ka-kami sebenarnya ha-hanya teman masa kecil" jawab Rin dengan berbisik ke Meiko

"ahahhaaha, kalaupun iya kau juga pasti mau kan Rin?!" ujar Meiko dengan nada yang agak keras yang hampir bisa didengar seluruh siswa di kelas dan kebetulan Len mendengar pertanyaan dari Meiko, wajah Len langsung merona merah semerah dan agak malu malu padahal pertanyaan tadi untuk Gakupo, Kaito yang melihat sikap Len tadi pun, terheran heran

"itu Len kenapa? Kenapa seperti orang yang malu malu?" batin Kaito yang disusul oleh senyuman aneh dari Kaito

"ano… Len-san kenapa wajah mu memerah?" tanya Kaiko dengan nada polos

"ah, tidak kok" balas Len

"tunggu kau tadi panggil aku dengan apa?" tanya Len dengan kaget

"Len-san" jawab Kaiko

"sejak kapan kau memanggil ku dengan nama depan ku?" tanya Len terheran heran

"sejak kemarin Len-san~"

'untuk tuan muda apa pun akan ku lakukan' ujar Kaiko di dalam hatinya, perkataan nya ini hanya dapat didengar dari ras nya sendiri

Len pun mendengar bisikan aneh seperti perkataan Kaiko dari dalam hatinya, Len melihat Gakupo berjalan dengan Rin ke kursinya, memberikan rasa benci yang paling dalam bagi Len, entah karena Leon mengerti dari kemauan Len atau kehendak nya sendiri Leon sengaja menyelengkat kaki Gakupo sehingga Gakupo terjatuh tersunggkur di samping Leon, dan Gakupo pun jadi bahan tertawaan teman sekelas nya, Gakupo bangkit dengan perlahan dengan wajah menakutkan dengan iris berwarna merah darah, secara tidak langsung Gakupo sedang menantang Leon, Leon pun tak segan segan menanggapi tantangan Gakupo.

* * *

**TEEETOOONGGGGTENGGGTONGGGTON GGGGTENGGG**

Bel pelajaran kedua pun telah usai yang digantikan dengan jam istirahat Gakupo yang tidak sabaran ingin menghabisi Leon dengan tangan nya sendiri langsung menarik tangan Leon yang sedang duduk dibangku nya, padahal, Leon sedang dikerubuni oleh gadis-gadis yang sedanga mengintrogasi nya.

Leon yang ditarik paksa oleh Gakupo pun pasrah, Leon tidak berontak maupun menanyakan apa tujuan Gakupo menarik tangannya dengan keras, Gakupo dengan cepat membawa Leon ke atap sekolah yang masih diberi garis polisi di depan pintu, Gakupo tidak menghiraukan garis polisi tersebut karena yang di pikiran Gakupo saat ini hanya membunuh Leon.

"hei Gakupo, kau tidak sabaran sekali inginmenghabisi ku" ejek Leon

"cih, bukan kah kau yang memulai semua ini sampai sampai Rin juga ikut campur!" tegas Gakupo

"kau ada apa Gakupo? Bukan kah kau menerima kalau Rin itu memilih Len sebagai pendampingnya?" tanya Leon dengan nada santai

"hahahaha! Apa aku tak salah dengar?! Aku menerima gadis yang aku cintai diambil oleh pria yang tidak bisa apa apa. Bahkan, untuk menggunakan sihir tingkat rendah butuh waktu 100 tahun untuk mempelajarinya" ejek Gakupo

"tapi bukankah Rin memilih Len untuk menjadi pendampingnya?" bantah Leon

" lalu untuk apa Rin pergi ke dunia yang bobrok ini hah?!" tanya Gakupo, Leon yang ditanya ini pun tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Gakupo. Tanpa aba aba, di tangan Leon ada sebilah pedang dengan dua tangan

"hah, ingin main kasar rupanya?" ledek Gakupo dengan santai, sambil mengeluarkan sebilah katana dari tangan kanan nya, di katana Gakupo memancarkan sinar berwarna hitam pekat

"tenang Leon aku sudah memasang penghalang, jadi tidak ada yang menggangu kita saat bersenang senang" ujar Gakupo dengan wajah menakutkan dan langsung berusaha menebas tubuh Leon, tapi selalu ditahan oleh Leon dengan santai.

Ketika Gakupo dan Leon sedang bertarung sengit, Rin yang sedang di kantin sambil memakan roti yakisoba kesukaan nya, Rin menengok keluar dan melihat ada keanehan diatap sekolah, yaitu seperti kabut tapi berwarna hitam kelam, Rin pun kebingungan karena orang orang yang disekitar nya tidak menyadari bahwa ada kabut hitam di atap sekola. Karena Rin penasaran ia pun memeriksa nya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Rin pun berlari ke atap sekolah, ketika Rin membuka pintunya, tanda di leher Rin bereaksi mengeluarkan cahaya ungu dan Rin merasakan sakit seperti ditusuk di tanda tersebut, Rin berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan.

Dengan susah payah Rin menahan rasa sakit nya itu, Rin melihat sesosok serigala ungu di depan matanya dan sedang berhadapan dengan sesorang berpakaian seperti seorang _crussader_ pada saat perang salib.

"nah bagai mana sekarang Leon" ujar Gakupo dengan wujud serigala ungu

"hahahah masih kurang Gakupo!" teriak Leon yang memakai baju zirah yang seperti _crussader_, dengan cepat Leon mengambil gerakan menebas ke arah Gakupo, Gakupo dengan cepat menghindar tapi, siapa sangka di belakang Gakupo ada Rin. Dengan sengaja Leon mengayunkan _dual hand sword_ nya kearah kepala Rin, dengan cepat Gakupo yang sedang berbentuk serigala menahan serangan Leon sampai lengan nya putus, tak di sengaja darah dari Gakupo mengenai wajah Rin, Rin pun bangkit dengan perlahan dengan mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang kuat dan tanda yang ada di lehernya itu pun bersinar terang.

Leon yang melihat hal ini pun langsung panik, tanpa basa basi lagi Rin mengambil lengan Gakupo yang berbentuk kaki serigala dengan cakar sebesar _pedang damascuss_ "ne, Gakupo aku pinjam ini dulu" ujar Rin pelan kepada Gakupo sambil memegang lengan dari Gakupo. Gakupo pun mengiyakan permintaan Rin, Rin mengenggam lengan Gakupo seketika menghilang menjadi butiran cahaya yang mengeliling tangan Rin.

"SIAPA PUN YANG MENGGANGGU GAKUPO AKAN MENDAPAT BALASAN NYA"ujar Rin dengan nada datar, butiran cahaya tadi berubah menjadi seperti _pedang damascuss_ yang bisa membelah baja sekalipun dengan cepat Rin langsung memperpendek jarak Rin dengan Leon, dengan mengayunkan pedang Rin kearah kepala Leon, dengan refleks Leon menahan serangan Rin dengan pedangnya tapi pedang Leon pun terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Mata Leon langsung terbelalak, pedang Rin pun langsung menebas kepala Leon sampai putus. Gakupo pun tersenyum kagum dengan kekuatan Rin sekarang sambil memegangi lengannya yang putus, tak lama kemudian Gakupo menjadi manusia lagi dengan pakaian rapi tentunya tapi sayangnnya lengannya tidak kembali normal tangan nya masih terus mengeluarkan darah segar, Rin menghampiri Gakupo pedang yang ada di tangan Rin pun pecah menjadi butiran cahaya lagi, dengan kasar Rin menarik tangan Gakupo yang sedang terluka,

"itttaii…! Rin bisakah pelan sedikit? Ini masih sakit tau!" ujar Gakupo sedikit meringis kesakitan karena ulah Rin

"cih! Berisik" balas Rin, pedang yang masih dipegang Rin tiba tiba pecah menjadi buiran butiran cahaya, dan butiran cahaya itu langsung mengumpul ditangan Gakupo yang terluka dan membentuk lengan yang baru untuk Gakupo, Gakupo melihat tangan nya utuh menggerak gerakkan lengan baru nya

"ne Rin kenapa bisa kau kemari?" tanya Gakupo sambil menyender di tembok yang berada di dekat pintu yang menuju ke atap

"hmmm, aku hanya melihat sekumpulan kabut hitam di sini" jawab Rin dengan nada polos

"ne Rin bagaimana dengan perkataan mu yang tadi?" tanya Gakupo yang penasaran akan perkataan Rin pada saat bertarung melawan Leon

"i-itu i-tu…" jawab Rin tergagap gagap, Gakupo tersenyum hangat sambil menghampiri Rin dengan perlahan, ketika sudah di depan hadapan Rin, Gakupo tanpa ragu menncium bibir mungil milik Rin.

Rin pun tersentak kaget, karena ini pertama kali nya Rin melakukan nya

"nee Gakupo~ ini semua belum berakhir" ujar kepala Leon yang berada di samping Rin

"tapi untuk mu sudah selesai Leon!" ujar Gakupo, setelah mengucapkan hal itu Gakupo langsung menginjak kepala Leon sampai hancur.

Tiba tiba Rin menampar wajah Gakupo dengan wajah yang merah padam

"apa itu tadi hah?!" bentak Rin dengan wajah yang memerah

"itu, itu hanya ucapan terimakasih atas yang tadi dan juga sudah membetul kan lengan ku" ujar Gakupo dengan senyum ramah

* * *

**TENGGG TONGGG TENGG TONGG TONGG TENGG TONGGG**

Ternyata sekarang sudah jam pulang, Rin dan Gakupo saling bertukar tatap dengan tatapan kaget

"kau tadi lama sekali sih"gerutu Gakupo

"hei itu karena kau juga kan?!" balas Rin

"dan sekarang yang terpenting kita harus ke kelas Rin" usul Gakupo, dan sesegera mereka berdua langsung berlari dari atap menuju kelas nya, takut masih ada guru yang mengajar di kelas nya. Setelah mengintip dari jendela kelas dan keadaan nya aman Gakupo dan Rin segera masuk ke dalam kelas

"Rin! Kau kemana saja kali ini hah?!" tanya Miku dengan nada dua oktaf

"aku dari a…."

"kami dari Aula kok" putus Gakupo

"berdua saja kali ini?" tanya Miku dengan nada murung

"ti-tidak kok, tadi ada Leon" jawab Rin dengan wajah agak memerah

"Leon? Siapa Leon? Apa murid kelas satu?" tanya Miku. Rin yang bingun menoleh ke arah Gakupo, tapi Gakupo hanya memberikan senyuman aneh nya, Miku hanya terbengong bengong apa yang dilakukan Rin dan Gakupo sekarang

"eeetoo… Miku bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" ajak Rin agak kaku

"ayo! Tapi bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung ke rumah Gakupo dulu?" ajak Miku, Gakupo dan Rin yang mendengar hal ini langsung terkejut

"eeetoo, Rumah ku sedang tidak ada orang dan juga aku tidak boleh menerima tamu perempuan selain seseorang yang disetujui oleh orang tua ku," alasan Gakupo panjang lebar

"bagaimana kalau ke rumah Rin saja" usul Gakupo

"aku bosan kerumah Rin paling isi rumah nya dipenuhi dengan jeruk, bahkan sampai celana dalam nya bermotif jeruk loh Gakupo"jelas Miku panjang lebar

"benarkah itu Rin sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat kau memakai nya?" tanya Gakupo dengan polosnya, Miku yang mendengar pertnyaan dari Gakupo langsung menarik kesimpulan. Kalau Gakupo itu tinggal serumah dengan Rin

"bagaimana kalau kerumah Miku saja?" usul Rin

"sepertinya ide bagus itu Rin" jawab Gakupo

"ya ya ya boleh saja sih kebetulan aku sedang bosan dirumah sendiri hari ini." Jawab Miku, dengan persetujuan Miku tadi Rin dan Gakupo pulang menuju rumah Miku.

Ketika sampai ke depan gerbang rumah Miku, Rin dan Gakupo sampai terbengong bengong melihat rumah Miku karena rumah Miku sangat luas maklum, Miku ini anak dari penyanyi terkenal

"ne Miku apa ini benar rumah mu?" tanya Rin dan Gakupo serentak

"bukan! Ini rumah pembantu ku!" jawab Miku dengan maksud bercanda

"ahhhh Miku-ojousama okaeri nasai" seru seorang butler seumuran Miku dengan rambut biru laut yang pasti di kenal oleh kedua orang ini

"KAITOO?!" teriak Gakupo dan Rin serentak

"iya?" jawab Kaito sopan

"kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Rin

"aku memang berkerja disini sejak masih SMP" jawab Kaito

"ne, Miku kenapa kau tidak menceritakan kalau kau mempunyai rumah seperti ini" ujar Rin yang masih terperangah akan Kaito yang menjadi butler di rumah Miku

"Kaito-san apa ini benar Kaito-san ketua kelas?" tanya Rin

"iya ini Kaito seorang ketua kelas dari kelas 2-3" jawab Miku santai

"tapi, kenapa kau tidak menceritakan pada ku Miku?"tanya Rin

"itu karena ra-ha-si-a"jawab Miku sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan juga menaruh jari telunjuk nya di depan bibirnya yang mungil

"itu karena saya ditemukan oleh Miku-ojousama di jalan dan saya dipekerjakan dan di sekolahkan karena keluarga Miku-ojousama" jawab Kaito, Rin dan Gakupo sempat mencerna perkataan dari Kaito tadi

"dari pada berbincang di luar lebih baik masuk dulu ojou-sama"usul Kaito sambil memandu Rin dan Gakupo menuju kediaman Hatsune Miku

"maaf Rin, Miku apa aku boleh keluar sebentar ada urusan sedikit" ijin Gakupo

"ya tentu saja" jawab Miku dengan santai

Gakupo pun berjalan keluar dari kediaman keluarga Hatsune Miku dan menemui seseorang berambut putih yang kelihatan seperti wanita seumuran Rin

"bagaimana keamanan Kagamine Rin?" tanya sosok berambut putih iru

"aman bahkan dia bisa mengalahkan seorang Leon sendirian" jawab Gakupo dengan santai

"oh iya Gakupo tolong berikan ini kepada Rin!" seru sosok putih itu sambil menyodorkan cincin berwarna silver, ketika Gakupo ingin mengambil cincin dari tangan sosok putih tersebut tiba tiba ada bola api sebesar bola baseball tepat ke arah tangan Gakupo, dengan refleks sosok putih itu menangkis serangan bola api tersebut

"tangkisan yang bagus Piko! Oh, selamat siang Gakupo-san" ujar Kaiko

"hmm maaf anda siapa ya? Aku tidak mengenal anda?" ujar Piko

"APA KATAMU?! AKU INI KAIKO! BANGSA ARIES!" jawab Kaiko dengan kesal, yang disusul gelak tawa dari Piko, tanpa banyak bicara lagi Piko langsung menembakkan tombak es dari belakang nya dan langsung mengenai Kaiko tepat di jantungnya

"HAHAHAHAH KAU INI! MENCOBA MEMBUNUH KU DENGAN TOMBAK ESKRIM INI? LEBUH BAIK KAU BERIKAN SAJA KEPADA BUTLER DARI MIKU ITU!" ujar Kaiko dan tombak es yang menancap di dadanya pun seketika meleleh

"ne Gakupo, apa boleh aku meminjam senjata mu dulu? Aku sedang tidak membawa senjata kali ini" pinta Piko

"ya, boleh saja" jawab Gakupo sambil mengeluarkan sebuah katana dari telapak tangan nya dengan mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat bahkan mata dari pedangnya sampai tidak terlihat

"ini" ujar Gakupo dengan santai sambil melempar katananya kearah Piko

"ah sankyu!" balas Piko dengan senang

"baiklah Kaiko kita akan bertarung sampai mati" ujar Piko dengan nada serius sambil memasang kuda kuda

"baiklah kalau itu mau mu, Piko" ujar Kaiko dan langsung menghajar Piko dengan bola api sebesar peluru _magazine_ tapi dengan ukuran seperti itu apalagi Piko tidak memakai pelindung apa pun akan terkena efek yang buruk, tapi Piko dengan mengayunkan pedang nya secara membabibuta akan menghasilkan efek pertahanan sebesar 0,1 persen saja

"ahahahahah dasar bodoh kau pikir bisa membelah ku dengan cara seperti itu hah?" ledek Kaiko sambil menembakkan peluru api biru nya

"…." Tak ada respon dari Piko sambil mengayunkan katana. Piko dengan cepat menebas dengan kuat dari jarak sekitar 25 meter dari Kaiko dan itu mampu membelah apapun yang ada di depan nya sejauh 100 meter. Tapi sayang Kaiko berhasil lolos dari serangan tadi dengan cara melompati garis tebasan tadi

"kita akan bertemu lagi Piko! Dada Gakupo~" ujar Kaiko yang tidak di ketahui keberadaan nya

"yahh dia lari" keluh Piko dengan nada kecewa dan dia menghampiri Gakupo dengan lemas tak bersemangat seperti tadi pada saar bertarung melawan Kaiko

"nih Gakupo jangan lupa ya berikan ke Rin" seru Piko sambil memberikan cincin dan juga pedang Gakupo yang sempat dia pakai bertarung tadi

"yaya aku mengerti" jawab Gakupo dengan santai

* * *

ahhhhh akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter 4

dan ane harus balik lagi ke buku pelajaran Biologi untuk mendalami pelajaran membunuh hahahahahha *author bencanda ya*

ini chapter yang paling cepet ane kerjaiin yaitu cuman 8jam


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**

**CERITA INI HANYA CERITA FIKSI BELAKA JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ALUR, TEMPAT, DAN NAMA OC MOHON DIMAAFKAN (NAMA OC INI KEBANYAKAN DIAMBIL DARI UTAITE DAN LAIN LAIN).**

**DAN CHARACTER YANG ADA DI FICT INI PUNYA **

** , DAN CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**

**Dan judul Fict Gaje ini dapat dari Lagunya Nano – Nevereverland**

**Tapi ini bukan song fict loh ya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING **

**OOC, TYPO, CERTA TIDAK NYAMBUNG, Alur gak jelas, Bloody fict**

"**ABCD"= DIALOG NORMAL**

'**ABCD'= DIALOG DALAM HATI**

**NOT LIKE, DON'T READ but IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

"maaf tadi aku ada urusan sedikit" ujar Gakupo dengan terengah-engah

"memang tadi ada Gakupo" tanya Rin

"aku tadi membeli ini untuk mu Rin" ujar Gakupo di depan Rin dan juga Miku sambil menyodorkan cincin pemberian Piko, Rin pun menerima dengan senang hati Miku hanya tersenyum lebar, ketika Rin memakai cincin tersebut Rin pun jatug pingsan.

* * *

**FLASHBANG(flashback) MODE: ON**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah di _hidden valley_ tapi tidak untuk putri kerajaan yang satu ini walaupun sekarang matahari sudah menggantung di langit tapi, seorang putri berambut blonde yang masih mengurung diri dalam selimut tebal,

"Rin-sama! Ayo bangun" seru seorang maid dari Rin

"satu jam lagi ya…." Pinta Rin sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya

"tidak bisa Rin-sama! Bukankah nanti ojou-sama ingin bertemu dengan Kagami Len dari kerajaan sebrang bukan?!" ujar maid yang sama untuk membangunkan Rin

"Len? Siapa?" ujar Rin dengan lesu dan menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi lagi, sekarang seluruh tubuh Rin di tutupi selimut dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala

"tidak ada cara lain" gumam seorang maid, dengan membawa ember yang penuh dengan air si maid yang membangunkan Rin diusulkan oleh maid yang membawa ember untuk mengguyur Rin

"eh?! Apa kau sudah gila?!" ujar maid yang bertdas membangunkan Rin

"tidak ada cara lain" balas maid yang membawa ember, dengan berat hati maid yang bertugas membangunkan Rin mengambil ember yang berisi air tersebut dari maid yang membawakan ember,

'maaf kan saya ojou-sama' gumam maid yang membangunkan Rin sambil mengguyur Rin dengan air yang ada di ember, dengan seketika Rin terbangun dan memarahi maid yang mengguyur dan juga yang mengusukannya

"nah sekarang Rin ojou-sama sudah mandi kan? Jadi sekarang tinggal bersiap untuk bertemu dengan Kagami Len" ujar seorang maid yang baru datang untuk membawakan baju untuk Rin

"siapa bilang aku ingin bertemu dengan Len?" gerutu Rin kepada salah satu maid nya. Maid nya pun hanya menunduk saja

"tolong panggil kan Gakupo kemari" perintah Rin, para maid pun langsung menunduk dan langsung meninggalkan Rin.

"Gakupo! Kau dipanggil oleh nyonya Rin! Dia sedang di kamar nya!" ujar seorang maid di depan kamar Gakupo

"iya iya! Aku akan segera kesana" jawab Gakupo dari dalam kamarnya, pelayan yang memanggil Gakupo pun meninggalkan tempat tadi dan langsung melanjutkan pekerjaan yang lain

Gakupo pun keluar dengan pakaian seorang tentara. Memang Gakupo telah dipercaya oleh kerajaan _raven_ untuk menjadi jendral oleh raja saat itu, padahal pada saat Gakupo diangkat menjadi jendral umur nya masih empat belas tahun umur yang sangat muda untuk menjadi seorang jendral.

"Gakupo kau lama sekali!" gerutu Rin dengan nada manja, yang sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang nya

"maaf kan aku Rin ojou-sama! Aku sedang bersiap untuk menyambut kedatangan Len" jawab Gakupo dengan berlutut dihadapan Rin

"cih kenapa hari ini penuh dengan nama Len?!" gerutu Rin

"ini karena tuan Len akan bertunangan dengan nyonya Rin" jawab Gakupo dengan posisi seperti tadi walaupun, dalam hati Gakupo kalau Rin bertunangan dengan Len,

"kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana Gakupo?" tanya Rin, Gakupo dengan berdiri dan menghampiri Rin

" kau harus mau Rin" ujar Gakupo dengan nada kurang ikhlas, Gakupo tidak sadar dengan sikap nya tadi

"eh? Maaf kan saya ojou-sama atas ketidak sopanan tadi" ujar Gakupo sambil menunduk

"kau kenapa menjadi kaku di hadapan ku?" tanya Rin

"itu karena…"

"Rin ojou-sama tuan muda Len sudah sampai" ujar seorang maid, mendengar perkataan maid tadi wajah Rin berubah menjadi kesal

"maaf Gakupo nanti kita bicarakan nanti" bisik Rin kepada Gakupo sambil berjalan melewati Gakupo, Gakupo pun menganggukkan kepala nya.

Rin berjalan menuju aula dimana Len sudah menunggu dengan gaun putih yang menutupi tubuh Rin yang menambah kesan anggun, Len yang yang melihat Rin langsung berdiri dan merapikan pakaian nya, Len memakai jas dan dasi berwarna hitam dan juga celana panjang berwarna hitam yang disambung dengan sepatu berwarna hittam.

"Rin…" sapa Len dengan ramah, tapi hanya taggapan dingin dari Rin

"ada apa kau datang kemari?!" tanya Rin dengan ketus, walaupun Len ditanya seperti itu Len masih bisa menjawab dengan santai bahkan Len dengan tenang mengenggam tangan Rin untuk mengajak nya keluar aula, menuju ketaman bunga mawar

"sebenarnya tuan rumah dengan tamu siapa ya?" gumam Rin yang pasrah atas perilaku Len yang kurang sopan tersebut

"ne Rin apa kau tahu?"

"tidak" potong Rin dengan nada ketus dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Len sendiri di taman bunga mawar.

Rin yang sedang berjalan tergesa gesa tidak sengaja melihat Gakupo yang sedang bersantai di bawah pohon apel

"Gakupo!" teriak Rin memanggil Gakupo yang bisa dikatakan sedang tertidur pada saat ini. Tiba tiba Rin yang ingin menghampiri Gakupo ditahan oleh Len

"Rin kau itu calon tunangan ku, jadi kau jangan dekat dekat denga laki laki lain selain aku" ujar Len

"hah?! ternyata kau seorang lelaki? Ku pikir kau itu seorang perempuan." Ejek Rin dengan perkataan Rin tadi mampu membuat Len agak kesal

"aku ini laki laki tau!" elak Len

"baiklah bagaimana kalau kau bertarug dengan dia sekarang sampai mati, ini kesempatan mu dia sedang tertidur" ujar Rin dengan nada ketus

"baiklah" jawab Len sambil mengambil pedang yang ada di pinggang nya, dengan berjalan mengendap endap Len berhasil memperpendek jarak antara Gakupo dengan nya. Ketika jarak antara mereka mencapai jarak tebas pedang Len, Len langsung memotong leher Gakupo. Tapi ditahan oleh tangan Gakupo dengan mata setengah terbuka

"siapa yang ingin menebas ku saat aku sedang beristirahat hah?!" ketus Gakupo, sambil memelintir tangan Len dan menjatuhkan senjata Len, Gakupo menghunuskan pedangnya ke leher Len.

"berhenti Gakupo!" perintah Rin ke Gakupo, Gakupo pun langsung sadar dan terkejut kalau yang ada di hadapan nya adalah seorang pangerang dari kerajaan tetangga yaitu Len. Gakupo pun langsung menunduk meminta maaf, tapi sesuatu hal yang membuat Gakupo ingin tertawa. Yaitu seorang Len, seorang pewaris tunggal dari raja _hellios_ pertama, yang mampu membelah satu gunung, sepuluh bukit, dan membelah laut dengan sekali tebasan pedangnya. Tenyata mengeluarkan sisa metabolisme nya dari pangkal paha nya. Setelah memberi hormat Gakupo langsung ke sisi Rin dan membungkuk untuk memberitahu tentang Len yang celana nya basah karena sisa metabolismenya, yang disusul gelak tawa dari Rin

"hei Len apa kau baik baik saja?" ledek Rin

"a-aku tidak apa apa kok Rin" jawab Len yang berpura pura tidak terjadi apa apa pada dirinya,

"ne Len apa kau membawa celana ganti?" ledek Rin lagi, kali ini, wajah Len berubah menjadi merah semerah kepiting rebus. Len pun langsung berlari ke kendaraan nya dan langusng pergi tanpa mengucap kan sepatah kata pun.

"ne Gakupo, terima kasih" bisik Rin kepada Gakupo yang berdiri disampingya

"untuk apa?" tanya Gakupo yang bingung atas ucapan Rin tadi

"terima kasih atas yang tadi kau lakukan" uajr Rin sambil tersenyum, Gakupo melihat senyuma tulus dari Rin membuat wajah nya merah semerah cabai segar.

"ne Gakupo kau kenapa?" tanya Rin, sambil memperhatikan wajah Gakupo yang memerah

"ti-tidak apa apa kok o-ojou-sama" jawab Gakupo sambil memalingkan wajah nya kearah lain

"lalu kenapa wajah mu memerah seperti itu?" ujar Rin sambil mencoba meliha wajah Gakupo yang sedang memerah. Mereka berdua selalu terlihat akrab.

"ne Gakupo apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika aku jadi ratu di sini?" tanya Rin dengan nada memelas

"aku? Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, kecuali seorang ratu telah memerintahkan sesuatu untuk aku kerjakan" jawab Gakupo dengan santai

**BEBERAPA HARI KEMUDIAN**

* * *

"nona Rin saat nya sarapan" ujar maid berambut hitam sebahu untuk memanggil Rin untuk menyantap sarapan nya

"sekarang hari apa Aiki-san?"

"sekarang hari selasa nona" jawab maid yang bernama Aiki

"beri aku lima menit lagi" jawab Rin sambil menunjukkan lima jari nya

"tidak bisa nona karena sekarang nona harus belajar bersama Leon"

"aku sedang malas Aiki" balas Rin dengan nada memelas sambil menyembunyikan wajah nya dalam selimut

'maaf nona' gumam Aikawa, Aikawa pun menarik selimut Rin dengan kasar dan seketika Rin terbangun dengan tanda kesal di dahi nya

"Aikawa?!" gerutu Rin

"ma-maaf nona" ujar Aikawa dan langsung berlalu meniggalkan Rin. Rin hanya bisa mendengus kesal atas perlakuan maid terdekatnya itu, Rin pun dengan malas menuju kamar mandi nya, dengan berdecak kesal karena hari ini, hari dimana Rin harus belajar dengan guru sihir yang aneh dan juga Leon orang yang dingin, sedingin es.

Setelah selesai mandi Rin segera berpakaian rapi, tanpa basa basi lagi Rin langsung bergegas menuju ruang belajar nya. ketika Rin sedang berjalan menuju ruang belajar nya, tidak sengaja Rin melihat Leon dengan seseorang yang jubah hitam dan juga tudung hitam yang sedang berbicara serius dengan Leon.

"cepat selesaikan tugas mu dan jika ia menolak silahkan buang ke dimensi lain jika perlu kau bunuh dia" ujar seseorang bertudung hitam, tanpa disadari Rin menguping pembicaraan orang yang memakai jubah hitam tersebut,

"iya iya aku paham buang dia atau bunuh dia bukan?" ulang Leon setelah berbicara sebentar dengan seorang yang memakai jubah hitam itu, Leon langsung menuju keruang belajar Rin yang bertempat di lantai satu bertepatan di sebelah perpustakaan, Rin yang penasaran apa yang direncanakan oleh Leon, hanya bisa memendam rasa penasarannya, pelajaran sihir Rin pun sudah dimulai kedatangan Leon dan Rin hampir bersamaan tapi lebih dulu Rin dari pada Leon

"ah… Rin…. " sapa Leon dengan hangat sambil meregangkan kedua tangan nya, sapaan manis Leon tadi, hanya di jawab dengan wajah masam

"eh?! Rin kau kenapa? Wajah mu kenapa kusut begitu?" tanya Leon penasaran

"karena aku bosan" jawab Rin dengan ketus dan langsung mengambil kursi dengan kasar dan langsung menduduki nya dengan membanting bokong nya kearah kursi

"ah.. bagaimana kalau hari ini kita belajar teleport bagaimana?" hibur Leon dengan senyum kecut

"tetap tidak menarik untuk ku"

"eeeto,,, bagaimana kalau menjelajah waktu?" tawar Leon

"eh? Apa kau bisa mengajari ku tentang itu?" jawab Rin dengan antusias

"ya… bisa saja sih, tapi untuk sihir di tingkat ini, menyebabkan pemakainya kehilangan ingatan nya" jelas Leon, mendengar penjelasan nya Leon, Rin langsung lemas tak bersemangat untuk mempelajari sihir ini,

"tapi bagaimana kalau aku bisa memakai sihir ini kalau aku kehilangan ingatan ku?"

"tenang saja Rin jika saat nya tiba, atau kau melihat, merasakan,dan mencium yang pernah kau rasakan ingatan itu akan kembali lagi" jelas Leon dengan panjang lebar

"bagaimana kalau aku memeraktekannya?" tawar Rin dengan agak antusias

"hmmm,,, tapi kau tidak akan kembali lagi karena kau akan kehilangan ingatan mu"

"lalu? bagaimana?" tanya Rin dengan memiringkan kepalanya

"dengan ini" ujar Leon sambil mengambil beberapa hewan, tidak lebih tepatnya serangga seperti cacing, dan kecoa

"lalu?"

"hanya butuh konsentrasi untuk menargetkan dimana tempatnya dan juga waktunya, dan juga kau membutuhkan mantra yang kuat untuk mennindak lanjuti konsentrasi mu tadi" jelas Leon panjang lebar, setelah menjelaskan tadi Leon memposisikan telapak tangan nya ke arah serangga-serangga tadi, beberapa saat berkonsentrasi, Leon mengucapkan mantra yang agak sulit dilfalkan, ketika mantra dibacakan di telapak tangan Leon yang mengarah ke serangga itu pun mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir yang rumit dan juga berwarna hitam kelam, dibawah serangga-serangga itu pun juga muncul lingkaran sihir serupa yang mengeluarkan serupa tentakel yang seperti menarik serangga itu kedalam lingkaran sihir tersebut, dengan perlahan serangga itu masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir itu dan kemudian menghilang

"lihat?" tanya Leon, karena Rin masih terbengong bengon dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi, Rin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Leon tadi

"aku ingin mencoba nya" ujar Rin

"silahkan"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Leon rin langsung mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa di pindahkan ke waktu yang lain, dan Rin menemukan sebuah batangan besi yang sufah berkarat, dengan polos Rin menunjukkan batangan besi itu kepada Leon dan langsung mempraktekan nya seperti Leon tadi. Rin memposisikan tangan nya di depan batangan besi yang sudah berkarat itu sambil berkonsentrasi tingkat tinggi dan mengucapkan mantra yang sama dengan Leon, lingkaran sihir di telapak tangan Rin pun muncul tapi di batangan besi itu tidak, malah dari lingkaran sihir yang ada di telapak tangan Rin mengeluarkan sesuatu dengan ujung yang lancip lama kelamaan benda itu keluar dengan utuh menjadi bentuk pedang, Leon tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari pedang yang di keluarkan Rin tersebut

"Rin kau tadi sedang membayangkan apa?"

"aku hanya membayangkan ke tempat diamana benda ini menghilang, begitu saja" jawab Rin berbohong

"kau yakin?"

"ya, sangat yakin. Memang nya ada apa dengan pedang ini?" tanya Rin penasaran

"kau tahu Rin, seratus tahun yang lalu ada seseorang yang hidup abadi, dan orang itu pun sangat kejam. Dia tidak akan mati walaupun kau menusuk nya dengan tombak, pedang, peluru menghantam tubuhnya. Tapi seorang penyihir sakti telah membuatkan sebuah pedang yang sangat kuat, bahkan bisa memotong baja yang seteball perisai sekalipun."

"apakah kau pernah mendengar _Buriza do Canon_ Rin?" tanya Leon, Rin pun mengangguk bertanda ia pernah mendengar kata itu

"itulah pedang ini Rin, ketika pada saat perang antar _terriot _melawan _gladius_ senjata ini duganakan hanya oleh orang terpilih. Akan tetapi orang yang dipilih oleh pedang ini pada saat itu ternyata orang yang serakah akan harta maupun dengan tahta jadi orang ini menyalahgunakan pedang ini, akibatnya negara nya kalah perang dan negaranya pun diambil alih oleh _Gladius_ karena pemegang pedang _Buriza do Canon_ sudah mati dan pedang nya pun diambil oleh penyihir pembuatnya tadi, dan _ Buriza do Canon_ pun dibuang ke dimensi lain atau ke waktu lain, tidak ada yang tahu pasti pedang itu di buang kemana, yang pasti kau telah memanggil nya lagi Rin. Dan pasti ini petanda akan sebentar lagi ada perang yang besar"jelas Leon panjang lebar dan mengambil pedang itu. Leon pun langsung membuang pedang itu ke dimensi lain, dengan teknik yang sama seperti tadi Leon berkonsentrasi tinggi dan melafalkan mantra nya dengan lancar, dengan seketika di telapak tangan Leon ada lingkaran sihi dan juga pada_ Buriza do Canon_ ketika tentakel-tentakel dari lingkaran sihir Leon menyentuh pedang tersebut langsung hancur,

"yaa… apa boleh buat lah kalau sudah seperti ini, Rin karena kau sudah memanggil sesuatu benda yang amat berbahaya jadi ku tugas kan untuk menyimpan nya di tempat yang aman!" ujar Leon dengan santai

"iya Leon, aku mengerti, tapi, bagaimana aku menyimpan nya"

"dengan meggunakan sihir dimensi, bukankah aku sudah mengajari mu Rin"

"ah…! Iya aku lupa dengan sihir itu" jawab Rin dengan menyatukan telapak tangan nya, melihat hal ini Leon hanya bisa menepuk dahi nya sendiri

"baiklah aku akan mengajarinya sekali lagi" keluh Leon yang mengulang pelajaran sihir dimensi, setelah Rin menguasai sihir dimensi dan menyimpan nya disana.

"ya… sepertinya pertemuan kita sampai disini saja Rin, kau juga ada pertemuan kan?"

"aku malas datang ke pertemuan itu" jawab Rin santai sambil menyenderkan punggung nya di kursi

"ya, aku permisi dulu Rin" ujar Leon sambil menunduk hormat, dan langsung berjalan ke luar istana dengan agak tergesa gesa. Mengingat percakapan Leon dengan seseorang tadi Rin mempunyai firasat buruk untuk diri nya maupun orang banyak, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menemui Gakupo ditempatnya, setelah sampai ditempat Gakupo, rin langsung menceritakan tentang Leon dan seorang misterius tadi.

"cih penhianat"gumam Gakupo dengan geram sambil mengepal tangan nya, akhirnya Rin kabur dari sini, tapi Gakupo melarang nya karena itu akan membuat hubungan kerajaan _Raven _ dengan _Hellios_,

"ne Rin apa kau sudah belajar sihir dari manusia aneh itu?" tanya Gakupo

"sudah, memang kenapa Gakupo?"

"tidak, sihir apa saja yang kau pelajari?"

"sihir tingkat dasar, sihir menengah dan juga sebagian sihir tingkat atas"

"sebaiknya Rin-sama harus beristirahat sekarang, untuk rencana biar saya yang urus" ujar Gakupo dengan sedikit menunduk, sebenarnya Rin tidak mau dipanggil `Rin-sama` oleh Gakupo, karena terpaksa jadi Rin terima saja.

**[MALAM HARI]**

Gakupo mengendap-endap keluar istana, untuk menemui seseorang kenalan dan dia seorang penyihir kuat, bahkan telah tercatat dalam sejarah dalam membuat senjata terkuat yaitu _Buriza do Canon_, mungkin cerita ini tidak bisa di percaya ada manusia yang hidup lebih dari seratus tahun mungkin bisa juga lebih dari itu.

"piko…!" begitulah sapaan Gakupo kepada seorang perempuan berambut putih dengan _ahoge_ yang seperti cambuk

"ada apa kau memanggil ku hah?!"jawab Piko

"wah, wah, wah, wajah mu kalau sedang marah cantk juga ya…" ledek Gakupo

"aku ini laki-laki tau!"

"sudah lah jangan mengelak lagi Piko, dari wajah dan juga suara mu itu juga sudah jelas kau itu perempuan…"

Mendengar perkataan Gakupo tadi, Piko langsung mengeluarkan sihir tingkat tinggi untuk mengancam Gakupo

"ta-tahan dulu Piko! Aku tadi hanya bercanda" jelas Gakupo dengan panik

"jadi, apa membuat mu memanggil ku kesini?"

"apa kau punya darah _Warewolf_?" tanya Gakupo

"tidak!"

"darah _Kirin_?"

"tidak!"

"kalau begitu aku ingin minta darah _seiryuu_"

"tidak!"

"kenapa `tidak boleh` hah?!" tanya Gakupo

"kau tahu terakhir aku memberi seseorang pedang _Buriza do Canon_ dan berakhir dengan perang, bagaimana kalau aku memberi darah _seiryuu_ hah?!"

"baiklah, tadi aku kan juga meminta darah _warewolf_ kenapa tidak bisa?"

"sebelum aku memberi mu darah itu, aku harus tau untuk apa darah itu,"

"apa kau tahu penyihir yang bernama Leon?"

"apa kau bercanda pada ku? Siapa penyihir di dunia ini yang tidak kenal?!"

"dia akan menculik atau memmbunuh putri kerajaan ini"jelas Gakupo

" kupikir dia itu penyihir yang baik-baik, ternyata hati nya busuk juga, baiklah kalau begitu akan ku beri dua pilihan" tawar Piko

"Apa itu?"

"kau mau darah _vampir_ atau darah _warewolf_ ?"tanya Piko sambil mengangkat dua jarinya, Gakupo pun berfikir keras untuk memilih yang mana, tapi sebelum Gakupo memilih Piko meperingatinya

" tapi jika kau memilih darah _Vampire_ kau akanha hidup abadi dan juga mempunyai sihir tingkat atas tapi, kau akan mengubah sejarah dan juga kau tidak akan tahan dengan sinar matahari. Dan jika kau memilih darah _Warewolf_ kau akan hidup abadi juga tapi ini hanya berkerja pada bulan penuh saja dan kau tidak akan tahan dengan logam murni, bagaimana?"

"bukan kah lebih baik memilih kedua nya?! Jika salah satu dari pilihan itu bisa menutupi kelemahan pilihan yang satunya lagi?" pancing Gakupo

"benar juga" jawab Piko yang sudah terpancing perkataan Gakupo, walaupun Piko yang cukup kuat di bidang sihir tapi cukup dibilang bodoh dalam hal seperti tadi, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Piko memberikan kedua darah yang diminta Gakupo.

"ah,, terima kasih Piko" ujar Gakupo sambil tersenyum polos

"ya ya sama-sama" jawab Piko, dan langsung menghilang begitu saja, Gakupo pun hanya mengankat tangan nya sama seperti awal bertemu.

"lalu.." gumam Gakupo sambil mendengus pelan dan menatap botol pemberian dari Piko yang berisi darah _Warewolf_ dan juga _Vampire_, Gakupo pun berjalan lemas menuju kamar nya karena banyak masalah yang dihadapinya, seperti rencana pemberontakan Leon, ramalan yang mengatakan akan terjadi perang besar-besaran, dan juga sikap Rin yang ogah-ogahan untuk menerima Len,

"ha.." keluh Gakupo karena stress yang dialami nya, sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya

"kenapa selalu seperti ini? Setiap kali aku akan liburan pasti ada saja masalah untuk ku!," tahun lalu ketika Gakupo mengambil liburannya, selang satu hari setelah mengambil libur Gakupo di panggil oleh kerajaan untuk mengadakan pemeriksaan kasus korupsi antar petinggi kerajaan, dan pemeriksaan itupun berlangsun tidak cepat butuh waktu sebelas bulan untuk menuntaskan kasus tersebut, setelah kasus itu beres, dan waktu liburannya berlangsung di kerajaan untuk pemeriksaan kasus penyelundupan obat-obatan telarang. walaupun pada waktu itu masih sedikit jenis obat-obatan terlarang, tapi hukum disana sudah cukup untuk menumpas peredaran benda tersebut dengan cara hukuman mati, dengan cara dipenggal kepalanya dan organ tubuhnya dijadikan bahan penelitian bagi para peniliti-peneliti kerajaan. Dan pada saat itu pun Gakupo yang menjadi _penjanggal_ pada saat hukuman mati para pengedar obat-obatan terlarang tersebut, itu pun membutuh kan waktu tiga minggu untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai _penjanggal_. Tidak sadar akan lamunannya tadi Gakupo sudah sampai di didepan kamar nya, dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dengan lemas setelah masuk Gakupo menaruh botol yang berisi darah di dalam lemarinya dan ditumpuk dengan pakaiannya, setelah itupun Gakupo langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Gakupo tertidur hanya butuh waktu lima menit untuk itu.

Di keesokan harinya Gakupo di bangunkan oleh Rin, yang berada di kamarnya tidak lebih tepatnya yang sedang tertidur di atas kasur Gakupo. Gakupo yang panik melihat hal ini Gakupo langsung melompat dari kasurnya,

"RIN! A-apa yang kau ka-kau la-la-lakukan di ka-ka-kamar k-k-ku?"

"ehm? Kenapa? Apa sudah pagi?"jawab Rin dan setelah mengatakan hal tadi Rin tertidur kembali, Gakupo pun mendegar derap kaki dari maid Rin untuk membangunkannya

"ga-gawat" gumam Gakupo dengan sweatdrop

"tidak ada pilihan lain" ujar Gakupo, sambil mengarahkan tangannya kearah Rin yang sedang tertidur pulas, Gakupo pun menutup matanya untuk berkonsentrasi dan langsung melafalkan mantra, dengan seketika telapak tangan Gakupo mengeluaran lingkaran sihir dengan corak ungu gelap, begitu juga di bawah tubuh Rin, dengan seketika Rin berpindah yang tadinya berada di kamar Gakupo langsung berada di kamar nya sendiri, dan tepat selang beberapa detik kemudian para maid yang membangunkan Rin tiba.

"huh" keluh Gakupo, dia tidak sadar kalau dia sedang di jahili oleh seseorang

"Rin ojou-sama bangun!" ujar seorang maid, sedaritadi Rin tidak bangun bangun karena kesal maid yang pertama memanggil Aikinori yang biasa di panggil Aiki oleh Rin, karena Aiki sangat di takuti oleh Rin karena ketegasannya,

"eeeto Aiki-san bisa kita bergantian untuk membangunkan Rin? Aku sudah kehabisan akal untuk membangunkannya"keluh maid yang membangunkan Rin tadi, setelah Aiki melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam setengah sembilan dahi Aiki langsung mengkerut dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat luar biasa, sampai-sampai, maid yang tadi meminta menggantikan nya langsung munur sejauh seratus meter.

"Dasar Putri…!" gumam Aiki dengan tanda kesal di dahi nya, walaupun Rin yang masih tertidur di kamar nya keika Aiki yang sedang mode seperti ini pasti langsung terbangun ketika Aiki sudah sampai depan kamar Rin.

"ojou-sama~" ujar Aiki dengan nada yang menakutkan

"a-aku sudah bangun Aiki"jawab Rin yang langsung melompat dari tempat tidur nya, Aiki pun membuka pintu kamar Rin dan menghampiri Rin, ketika sudah sampai jangkauan tangan Aiki, "Rin ojou-sama bisa kah anda berbalik sebentar?" tanya Aiki dengan senyum yang ramah, walaupun terlihat ramah, tapi Rin tahu kalau itu sebuah senyuman membunuh. Dengan perlahan Rin berbalik badan setelah selesai berbalik badan, kerah baju Rin langsung di tarik oleh Aiki. Mungkin diseluruh kerajaan yang berani seperti ini tidak pernah ada. Rin di bawa ke kamar mandi dan langsung mencebur kan Rin kedalam bakmandi

"DINGIN!" teriak Rin sampai terdengar di seluruh istana

"astaga Rin kau ini seperti orang yang kecanduan obat-obatan, jangan jangan kau ini memang penggunanya ya?!" keluh Aiki

"tidak mungkin aku seorang _pengguna_!" bantah Rin

"akan ku panggil dokter kerajaan jika kau benar seorang _pemakai_ kira-kira hukumannya seperti apa ya…?" ancam Aiki

"baik silahkan" tantang Rin

Sepertinya ancaman yang diberikan oleh Aiki tidak cuman isapan jempol belaka, dia juga langsung memanggil Gakupo untuk melakukan tugas nya yaitu sebagai _penjanggal_. Jika Rin terbukti seorang _pemakai_ maka Rin akan langsung di jagal oleh Gakupo sendiri di tempat. Walaupun dengan berat hati Gakupo menerima tugas dari Aiki, Gakupo pun sudah siap dengan sebuah _long sword_ dengan ujung melenkung seperti yang cukup untuk melingkari leher seseorang

"baiklah Rin saat nya pemeriksaan"ujar Aiki. Rin pun langsung memasuki ruangan pemeriksaan yang bertempat di pusat penelitian kerajaan, walaupun membutuh kan waktu dua belas jam pemerikasaan, dan hasilnya pun negatif.

"lihat aku bukan seorang _pemakai_!" keluh Rin dengan wajah cemberut

"lagi kau bangun sangat siang dan tidak mau mandi dengan cepat-cepat" jelas Aiki

"itu karena aku menunggu Gakupo di kamarnya sampai jam sampai jam setengah dua belas" jawab Rin keceplosan dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya

"hoo" jawab Aiki dengan memicingkan matanya ke arah Gakupo

"eeee…! Kemarin aku tidak melihat Rin di kamar ku karena aku sedang jalan jalan untuk menghilangkan stress" elak Gakupo memang kemarin malam Gakupo keluar untuk menemui seseorang

"tapi setelah itu aku ke kamar ku dan langsung tidur" jawab Rin

"kalian berdua akan mendapatkan hukuman yang sangat berat pasti" ujar Aiki dengan _facepalm_

"nanti apa yang akan katakan dengan kerajaan _Hellios_ hah?" ujar Aiki

"biarkan saja aku juga ingin membantalkan pertungan ku dengan Len" jawab Rin, secara tidak sengaja Leon mendengar pernyataan dari Rin tadi, leon langsung menghubungi sesorang berjubah hitam yang beberapa hari lalu Leon menemuinya, itu berarti nyawa Rin terancam dan juga itu juga secara tidak langsung menyatakan perang terhadap kerajaan _Hellios_ karena kerajaan _Raven _tidak bisa memenuhi janji nya.

Dengan pernyataan Rin tadi Gakupo langsung mempersiapkan para bahawannya untuk siap berperang, bahkan Aiki pun terperangah atas pernyataan Rin tadi sampai-sampai Aiki menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"akan terjadi perang besar besaran" gumam Aiki dengan lemas

"Rin sebaiknya kau berhati hati dengan Leon" ujar Gakupo pelan ketika berpapasan dengan Rin.

Jam pun sudah menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam, akhirnya waktu yang tepat untuk membuat ramuan untuk Gakupo yang berbahan utama darah dia sendiri, darah untuk memasukkan _DNA_ yang diinginkan dan juga tumbuh-tumbuhan yang dibuhtuhkan salah satunya adalah _Adenium obesum, Jasminum sambac, dan juga Ocinum basilicum _dari bahan bahannya yang sulit di dapatkan dan juga waktu untuk meminummnya juga di tempat ritual yang luas, juga membutuhkan sihir tingkat tinggi dan juga pada saat bulan penuh, untuk hal ini Rin perlu membantu.

Malam pun sudah tiba di_ Hidden Valley_ dan juga malam ini bulan penuh

"Rin bisa bantu aku sebentar kau butuh pertolongan mu saat ini" pinta Gakupo

"untuk apa?"

"sebelum itu apa kau sudah mempelajari sihir _transformasi_ Rin?"

"eetoo seperti nya sudah"

"tidak apalah yang terpentin ini bisa terwujud"

"memang untuk apa Gakupo?"

"lihat saja sendiri nanti"

Karena penasaran dengan Gakupo Rin mengikuti Gakupo dan sampai di belakang istana yang merupakan hutan yang sangat lebat tapi, Gakupo dengan pasti melangkah ke tempat yang di sudah di siapkan, Rin pun terperangah akan mantra yang tetulis di tanah sampai di batang-batang pohon,

"Ga-Ga-Gakupo a-a-a-apa semua ini yang kau persiapkan" tanya Rin sampai tergagap

"hmm kalau iya kenapa?"

"apa kau juga seorang penyihir?"

"hmmm.. mungkin, karena aku belajar dari teman lama jadi aku sedikit bisa menggunakan sihir"

"he? Seharusnya hanya golongan tertentu yang bisa mengajari sihir ke orang biasa. Memangnya temanmu siapa Gakupo?"

"apa kau mengenal yang membuat _Buriza do Canon_?"

"ya, tentu saja aku mengenalnya"

"itu dia teman lama ku"

Mendengar penjelasan Gakupo tadi Rin sampai terbengong-bengong

"hmmm dari membuang waktu bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja Rin?"

"eh? Me-memulai?" mungkin Rin salah paham akan perkataan Gakupo tadi, Rin langsung memeluk diri nya sendiri dengan wajah yang memerah

"eeetoooo sepertinya ada sedikit kesalahan disini, aku meminta mu bukan untuk hal itu Rin tapi untuk mengaktifkan sihir _ index Gemini_" jelas Gakupo dengan sweatdrop

"tapi untuk apa kau menggunakan sihir itu Gakupo, itu merupakan sihir terlarang"

"kau tahu Rin sebentar lagi akan ada perang besar besaran, karena…."

"karena?" putus Rin

"ucapan mu tadi"

"eh?! A-apa ada cara untuk menghentikan nya?" tanya Rin dengan wajah panik

"tidak sudah terlambat untuk menghentikannya"jelas Gakupo

"oh ya Rin, kau ingat perkataan Leon yang beberapa hari lalu?"

"ingat kok, kenapa memang"

"menurut ku semua tujuan nya untuk membunuh mu atau membuang mu ke dimensi lain Rin, maka dari itu Rin berhatilah-hatilah" jelas Gakupo sambil mengambil ramuan yang sudah di buatnya sebelumnya

"kita mulai Rin" ujar Gakupo yang disusul anggukan dari Rin, Gakupo pun memulai nya dengan membaca mantra yang sulit dipahami oleh Rin, Rin pun juga membaca matra penghalang karena jika seorang penyihir dari kerajaan tahu maka pemakai sihir _Index Gemini_ pun akan di hukum mati karena kemampuan sihir ini bisa untuk merubah wujud si pemakai menjadi seseorang yang telah di ambil darah, rambut, atau pun kulit nya. Dan juga si pemakai sihir ini pun mendapat kekuatan yang sama dengan orang yang diambil darah nya. Setelah Gakupo membaca mantra yang sulit di lafalkan maupun untuk di hafal, mantra-mantra yang tertulis di tanah maupun di batang-batang pohon pun menyala seperti lampu neon, Gakupo pun meminum ramuan yang dibuatnya sendiri, setelah Gakupo meminum ramuannya tadi mantra yang tertulis di sekitar Gakupo pun bergerak menuju Tubuh Gakupo membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil dengan pola yang rumit, Gakupo pun membaca mantra yang lain dan lebih sulit dilafalkan oleh penyihir biasa, lingkaran sihir yang di sekeliling Gakupo pun menyala lebih terang dan terpecah, pecahan dari mantra itu pun masuk kedalam tubuh Gakupo melalui lubang telinga, mulut, hidung, dan mata, ketika mantra-mantra yang masuk kedalam tubuh Gakupo, Gakupo pun berteriak kesakitan sambil menahan sakit di sekujur tubuh nya. Setelah semua mantra masuk kedalam tubuh Gakupo bersamaan dengan itu Gakupo pun terjatuh lemas dengan posisi berlutut, kalau saja tidak ditangkap oleh Rin, Gakupo sudah terkulai lemas di atas tanah.

"kau tidak apa-apa Gakupo?" tanya Rin yang masih memegangi Gakupo yang masih terkulai lemas

"ah tidak apa apa" jawab Gakupo lemah

"tapi tidak ada reaksi apa pun dari mu Gakupo dari sihir _Index Gemini_"

"dengar Rin jika _Index Gemini_ belum sempurna, jika aku menjadi makhluk penghisap darah atau pun manusia setengah serigala kau boleh membunuh ku Rin" pinta Gakupo,

"kau bicara apa Gakupo? Memang kau menggunakan apa untuk ini?"

"menggunakan darah _Vampire _dan _Warewolf_"jawab Gakupo, setelah Gakupo mengucapkan hal itu Gakupo mulai berubah sebagian dari punggungnya mengeluarkan sayap hitam legam yang menyerupai kelelawar tapi ukurannya lebih besar dan dari mulut nya mengeluarkan taring, warna kulitnya pun berubah menjadi putih pucat. Disekujur tubuh Gakupo mulai berbulu seperti serigala, setelah beberapa menit kemudian gejala-gejala yang muncul tadi pun menghilang tanpa bekas kecuali pakaian yang di pakai Gakupo pada bagian punggung yang berlubang dan tubuh yang berubah menjadi pucat, Gakupo pun bangun dengan segar bugar seperti tidak terjadi padanya,

"ayo Rin kita kembali"ajak Gakupo dengan tersenym sembari mengujurkan tanganya

"eh? Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Rin sambil menyambut uluran tangan dari Gakupo untuk berdiri

Gakupo pun berjalan dengan Rin menuju kamar Rin setelah mengantar Rin ke kamar tidur nya, Gakupo pun berjalan dengan lemas menuju kamarnya sendiri

**BEBERAPA MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

Perang antar kerajaan _Hellios_ dengan _Raven_ pun sudah pecah sejak dua minggu yang lalu dan sejak peperangan pecah Gakupo menjadi sangat sibuk untuk menyusun rencana dan strategi perang dan juga untuk menjaga Rin dari Leon dan para sekutunya.

"jendral sebaiknya tarik mudur pasukan yang berada di garis depan" seru salah satu prajurit yang memberi usul kepada Gakupo

"berapa jumlah musuh di garis depan?"

"kira kira dua ratus _Crussader_, empat ratus _Archer_, delapan ratus pasukan _Calvilary_ dan juga seratus pasukan _Sorcerer_" ujar prajurit

"berapa jumlah pasukan kita di garis depan?" tanya Gakupo

"untuk pasukan kita saat ini yang berada di garis depan hanya bersisa dua ratus pasukan _Calvilary_, dan tiga ratus pasukan _Archer_

"untuk pasukan _sorcerer_ biar aku yang ambil alih" Gakupo pun langsung kegaris depan untuk membantu pasukannya untuk menjebol kerajaan _Hellios_

Dengan dua puluh lima menit berkuda menuju garis depan Gakupo memerintahkan semua pasukannya untuk mundur, ketika semua pasukannya sudah mundur Gakupo langsung melancarkan sihir tingkat atas

"_O__god__Zeus__who__dominate__this__world__and__the__father__of__Ares and with your permission__me__borrow__your__power__to try__to destroy__enemies that__try__to destroy__your__holy__throne" _ setelah Gakupo mengucapkan mantra tadi, tiba-tiba awan gelap pun menyelubungi medan perang yang hanya berisi dari pasukan kerajaan _Hellios_, dan seketika itu pun petir yang sangat besar menyambar semua pasukan dari kerajaan _Hellios_ dan semua pasukan dari kerajaan _Raven_ pun langsung menyerbu kerajaan _Hellios_, bertepatan dengan penyerangan tersebut di kerajaan _Raven_ pun dalam masalah besar yaitu Rin putri mahkota sedang di tawan oleh seorang penyihir yang bernama Kaiko dan juga Leon, Gakupo yang belum mengetahui situasi di dalam kerajaan yang sedang kacau, untung saja Rin sudah belajar telepati sejak peperangan pecah, jadi Rin bisa memberitahu Gakupo kalau keadaan di dalam kerajaan sedang kacau balau dan juga Rin memberitahu Gakupo kalau dirinya juga sedang di tawan oleh Kaiko dan juga Leon, tapi sebelum Gakupo datang Leon dan Kaiko sudah membuang Rin ke dimensi lain. Kini Kerajaan Raven sudah kehilangan putri mahkota jadi tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya untuk meneruskan tahta di kerajaan _Raven_, tapi ternyata walaupun Rin sudah di buang kedimensi lain belum tentu dia sudah mati. Di dalam dimensi peralihan yang sering di sebut juga oleh para penyihir _Dimension Fall_ yang dimana dimensi itu hanya berisi puing puing yang sengaja di hilangkan untuk menutupi jejak para penyihir. Tapi untung nya Rin disana masih bisa berbuat sesuatu yaitu, dengan segera Rin memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi penuh untuk pergi dari _Dimension Fall_, padahal satu satunya cara pergi dari _Dimension Fall_ yaitu mati atau pun mengacaukan sistem waktu di sana, Rin pun berfikir keras untuk keluar dari _Dimension Fall_, Rin butuh waktu sekitar satu jam untuk keluar dari sana tapi hanya pemikirinnya saja kalau dia menggunakan sihir penjelajah waktu maka dia akan kehilangan ingatan nya tapi jika dia bisa keluar dari sini Rin harus bersabar untuk malaikat maut menjemputnya, lebih baik Rin kehilangan ingatannya dari pada harus mati konyol di tempat ini sebelum Rin menggunakan sihir nya dia mencoba memberitahu Gakupo kalau dia masih hidup dan ingin mencoba keluar dari _Dimension Fall_ dengan cara menjelajah waktu, setelah itu Rin menggunakan sihir yang pernah di pelajari, dengan berkonsentrasi Rin mencoba menentukan tujuan waktu nya

"_O__time__is__rounded__according to the__rules__specified__by__the__time__I order__with__perfection__and__also__magic__, __spinning__was__against the__directions of the provisions__that have been__promised__, __and__take me__to a__time where__I__can live in peace_"setelah Rin mengucapkan mantra nya dengan seketika muncul lingkaran shir dengan pola yang sama dengan yang kemarin hanya saja warna yang mendominasi lingkaran tersebut, dari lingkaran sihir iru pun muncul seperti tentakel berwarna hitam kelam yang melilit di tubuh Rin dan tentakel tersebut memasukkan nya ke dalam lingkaran sihir yang ada di bawah nya itu, dengan rasa kegugupan nya dengan lingkaran sihir yang menghisapnya masuk kedalamnya, Rin hanya bisa pasrah menunggu kemana lingkaran sihir itu membawanya entah kemana, tidak lama kemudian sebuah cahaya terang menyelimuti Rin, karena saking terang nya cahaya tadi sampai membuat Rin menutup matanya.

Ketika Rin membuka matanya, Rin pun bingung sedang berada di mana

'aku dimana?' gumam Rin dalam hatinya sambil mengusap usap kepala nya yang agak sakit karena sempat mendarat dengan tempurung kepala nya, tiba tiba ada orang yang menjulurkan tangannya, tanpa ragu Rin pun menerima uluran tangan orang tersebut ketika berdiri Rin melihat bahwa yang membantu nya berdiri adalah oorang yang menyerupai Len, dengan begini Rin kembali lagi ingatannya dan sengaja tidak mengumbarnya

"kau tidak apa apa?" ujar orang yang menolong Rin tadi

"ehm aku tidak apa-apa, lagi pula kau siapa? Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Rin mendengar pertanyaan dari Rin memang sedikit kasar karena tidak ada rasa terimakasih sedikit pun,

"eeeto, nama ku Kagamine Len. Aku memang belum pernah bertemu dengan mu sebelumnya tapi aku lihat tadi kau jatuh dari atas pohon, dan juga pakaian mu juga sudah robek dan kebetulan juga kau terjatuh di tempat yang kurang empuk, lebih baik kau memakai seragam ku dulu dan kau masuk ke UKS saja dan tunggu aku sampai kembali dari kelas" jelas Len panjang lebar

"baiklah" jawab Rin polos, Len pun memakai kan Rin blazer nya dan setelah itu Len menunjukkan jalan menuju UKS, Rin hanya berpura-pura menurut, sambil merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat untk Len

"nah kita sudah sampai Rin" ujar Len

"ah sebelum nya terimakasih telah menolong ku" ujar Rin sambil menunduk, setelah itu pun Rin memasuki UKS dan melihat ruangan itu kosong, melihat ada dua buah bilik yang di pisahkan dengan tirai berwarna putih, Rin pun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur yang berada di tengah tengah, tak lama kemudian Rin pun tertidur.

**Tiga puluh menit kemudian**

Rin pun terbangun karena suara bel sekolah yang tidak membengkakkan telinga, ternyata bukan hanya Rin yang terganggu tidurnya dengan bel sekolah, tempat tidur yang sebelumnya kosong ternyata sudah terisi dengan seorang gadi berambut hijau tosca dan rambutnya bergaya twintail

"ahhh berisik sekali" ujar gadis berambut twintail itu sambil mengusap-usap matanya karena kebiasaanya pada bangun tidur, gadis berambut twintail itu pun terperangah melihat Rin karena pertama kali melihat Rin dan begitu pula reaksi Rin karena kaget dengan gadis di sebelahnya itu

"etoo maaf anda siapa ya?" tanya gadis bertwintail

"aku Rin, Rin kagami" ujar Rin

"eh? A-apa kau seorang putri dari kerajaan _Raven?_"

"eh?! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!" tanya Rin sambil menutup mulut gadis bertwintail tersebut

"itu cerita yang sangat populer tapi siapa sangka aku bisa bertemu dengan putri dari kerajaan _Raven_"

"lalu siapa nama mu?" tanya Rin

"aku Miku, Hatsune Miku" jawab gadis yang bernama Miku tadi

"jadi bagaimana kau tahu aku dari _Raven_?"

"eeetoo, mungkin aku tidak sengaja membaaca buku dongeng dan disana karakter utama nya adalah Rin Kagamine dan juga di buku tersebut tertulis dari cerita asli" jawab Miku dengan wajah polos

"siapa pengarang nya?"

"Piko Utatane"

Mendengar jawaban Miku tadi Rin jadi agak sedikit canggung dengan Miku, karena dia tahu kalau dia adalah seorang putri dari kerajaan yang sedikit pun tidak tertera dalam sejarah disini

"eeeto sekarang aku berada di mana ya?" tanya Rin dengan menggaruk garuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk nya

"kamu sedang berada di UKS Rin oujou-sa.." sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya Rin langsung menutup mulut Miku

"sssstttt ku harap jangan menyebut gelar ku disini. Oh iya apakah kau mengenal Len?"

"Len?"

"iya Len Kagami?"

"hoo dia itu idola sekolah ini dan juga dia Playboy cap kakap di sekolah bahkan dia pernah melakukan hal tak pantas di kamar mandi sekolah" jawab Miku dengan sweatdrop

"hoo" jawab Rin

"eetoo Rin-san sekarang kau tinggal dengan siapa? Dan juga dimana?" tanya Miku

"entahlah" jawab Rin dengan pasrah

"bagaimana kau tinggal di apartemen ku yang kosong bagaimana?" tawar Miku kepada Rin

"ee benar kah?" jawab Rin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"tentu saja itu suatu kebanggaan untuk bisa membantu mu, Rin ojuo-sama" ledek Miku dengan menekan kata `ojou-sama` dengan senyum usil yang terukir diawajah nya.

Beberapa hari setelah Rin bertemu dengan Miku di kota yang baru dikenal oleh Rin, yaitu kota yang bernama Tokyo, dan juga Rin bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Miku, walaupun Rin tahu kalau Miku itu anak orang kaya tapi Miku tidak mau memperlihatkan kekayaan nya di depan orang banyak,

"Rinnnn…." Teriak Miku dari depan setasiun dan sedangkan Rin sudah berjarak tiga ratus meter dari depan setasiun, walaupun begitu Rin tetap bisa mendengar suara nya yang berintesitas sangat tinggi yang bisa dikatakan setara dengan mesin pesawat super sonik. Rin pun berhenti untuk menunggu teman baru nya itu

"ne Rin bagaimana apartemennya apa kau suka?" tanya Miku dengan senyuman kecil yang terukir di wajah nya,

"nyaman Miku," jawab Rin dengan ramah, mereka pun berjalan sambil berbincang bincang menuju sekolah

Rin yang berstatus murid pindahan pun menjalani hari-hari nya yang membosankan, karena bosan ketika waktu istirahat makan siang Rin pergi ke atap sekolah dan tanpa sengaja Rin bertemu dengan Len yang sedang bersandar di pembatas atap, Rin pun langsung memasang wajah kesal nya

"aaa, Rin tak ku sangka kau akan pergi kesini" ujar Len dengan santai

"apa maksud nya?" tanya balik Rin

"aaa tidak maksud ku tumben sekali ada anak pindahan yang datang ke atap untuk makan siang"

"hoo ku kira kenapa" jawab Rin dengan malas

"eeetoo, Rin boleh kah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Len

"silahkan"

"maukah Rin menjadi pacar ku?" tanya Len dengan santai

"bagaimana kalau aku menjawab tidak?"

"aku akan berusaha untuk kau menjawab 'iya'" ujar Len dengan sangat antusias

"kalau aku menjawab iya?"

"aku tidak akan membiarkan mu didekati oleh laki-laki lain"

"kalau begitu aku akan jawab iya" jawab Rin dengan malas dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Len yang masih tidak percaya apa yang di dengar nya

"eeeehh?" teriak Len sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan

Baru beberapa menit saja berita tentang anak baru yang menjadi pacar Len pun meluas dan sampai juga ketelinga Miku,

"Rin apa kau yakin, dengan jawaban mu?" tanya Miku khawatir

"tenang saja Miku, aku punya alasan untuk ini" jawab Rin sambil tersenyum

"hoo, kalau begitu aku akan mendoakan mu semoga selamat dari kakap itu" ujar Miku dengan sweatdrop dan mereka pun Miku pamit untuk pulang lebih dulu, karena Rin sudah ada janji dengan Len untuk pulang bersama kebetulan juga rumah Len dengan apartemen yang di tempati oleh Rin juga searah. Dan hari-hari Rin pun seperti tadi, pagi diantar oleh Len, ketika di sekolah Rin makan siang bersama Len di atap, dan pulang sekolah selalu bersama dengan Len.

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

"Len bisa kita berbicara sebentar di atap" ajak Rin

"tentu saja"

Mereka pun pergi keatap ketika satu jam pelajaran sebelum jam istirahat. Miku yang memperhatikan Rin kali ini bersifat aneh jarang sekali dia bolos pelajaran seperti ini

"jadi apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" tanya Len dengan bersandar di pembatas atap

"ne, Len apa kau percaya kalau dunia akan berakhir bahagia?" ujar Rin

"apa yang kau bicarakan Rin? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan"

"apakah kau ingin lari dari dunia ini?" tanya Rin

"ya aku ingin lari dari dunia ini"

"aku bisa memuwujudkannya untuk mu"

"benar kah?"

"tapi dengan satu syarat"

"apa itu Rin?"

"yaitu dengan nyawa mu" jawab Rin sambil mendorong Len dari tempat dia bersandar tadi

Rin pun berjalan dengan lunglai menuju kamar mandi, tapi sebelum mencapai kamar mandi,

"Riiiiinnn!" teriak Miku yang mencapai 12000 desibel

"ada apa Miku?" tanya Rin kepada Miku dengan tatapan kosong

"tadi aku dengar Kagami melompat dari atap" ujar Miku sambil terengah-engah

"aku sudah tau Miku"

"lalu tadi kau dari mana saja Rin?" tanya Miku khawatir

"ne Miku apa kau percaya dunia akan berakhir dengan bahagia?" ujar Rin

"apa maksudmu Rin?" tanya Miku, dan tatapan Rin pun berubah menjadi normal kembali

"Hatsune-san, Kagami-san. Kenapa kalian tidak di kelas? Disini kan sedang ada penyidikan tentang Kagamine-san yang jatuh dari atap sekolah, nanti kalian akan dicurigai oleh petugas!," tegur wanita berparas cantik berambut panjang berwarna merah muda dengan digerai, dan di tangannya membawa buku-buku tebal

"iya sensei aku dan Kagami akan segera kekelas kok!" jawab miku dengan agak sedikit membungkuk dan memaksa Rin membungkuk juga

** [DIKELAS]**

"ne Rin, kau kelihatan kurang sehat? Wajah mu murung sekali? Jarang sekali kamu seperti ini Rin," ujar miku dengan melihat wajah Rin dengan jarak 5cm, dan memasang wajah penasarannya

"aku baik baik saja kok Miku" jawab Rin dengan memasang senyum ramah

"ayolah kau tidak pandai berbohong dengan ku Rin"

"ciyus deh aku.." sambil mengangkat 2 jari membentuk huruf V

"SREEEKK…" suara pintu kelas yang digeser

"selamat siang anak anak" seru guru Biologi yang terkenal dengan paras cantik, dan kebaikan nya,

"siang bu..!" jawab murid serentak

"ne Miku kalau aku seorang penjahat apa kau masih mau berteman degan ku" gumam rin

"sensei saya ijin ke kamar mandi sebentar" ujar Rin

"ya silahkan Kagamine-san" ujar guru biologi, Rin pun menunduk permisi dan langsung berjalan dengan santai, ketika sampai ke kamar mandi Rin membasuh wajah nya yang memucat, tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir milik Rin dibawah Rin, dari lingkaran sihir tersebut mengeluarkan semacam tentakel berwarna hitam Rin yang mengetahui ini hanya bisa meninggalkan pesan kepada Miku lewat embun yang berada di cermin, dengan perlahan Rin masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir tersebut, ketika Rin sudah ditelan habis oleh lingkaran sihir tadi, Miku yang berada di kelas meminta ijin kepada guru nya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi juga.

Miku pun keluar dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan ketika membuka pintu Rin sudah tidak ada hanya ada pesan yang di tinggalkan oleh Rin di cermin

"_Miku maaf telah merepotkan mu selama ini dan juga terimakasih kau telah menerima ku padahal kau tidak tahu aku berasal dan juga aku bukan dari zaman ini sekali lagi terimakasih Miku_" Miku yang membaca ini pun hanya menahan air mata nya saja.

"dasar bodoh aku lebih baik kehilangan kekasih ku dari pada kehilangan sahabat ku sendiri" gumam Miku sambil menitih kan air matanya

Tanpa sadar Miku telah mengacaukan relasitas waktu pada sihir Rin yang alami, Rin yang masih berada di dalam lorong gelap, tiba tiba ada guncangan yang membuatnya terpetal, tiba tiba Rin sudah berada di sebuah apartemen Miku yang telah menjadi milik nya itu, tapi sayang Rin yang sudah mengalami amnesia tidak mengetahui hal ini, jadi Rin hanya duduk di depan pintu yang masih tertutup.

Matahari pun mulai tenggelam yang hanya meninggalkan watna merah di langit, Rin pun masih berada di depan pintu tersebut,

"are? Hei bangunlah!" seru gadis berambut twintail yang berwarna hiaju tosca

"Are aku ada dimana?" tanya Rin dengan nada yang agak lesu

"kau sedang berada di depan apartemen ku"

"hoo maaf" uajr Rin dengan lesu dan langusng berjalan sempoyongan dan kembali terjatuh, karena kasihan pemilik apartemen tadi berbaik hati untuk menerima Rin menginap bahkan memberikannya apartemennya tadi untuk kedua kalinya, tapi sayangnya sekarang mereka berdua dipisahkan oleh waktu yang berbeda dan juga Rin yang saat ini tidak ingat apa pun dengan masa lalu nya.

"jadi kau ini siapa?" tanya pemilik apartemen sambil memberikan segelas the hangat

"aku? Aku tidak tahu aku ini siapa?"jawab Rin sambil memegangi kepalanya

"hee baiklah bagaimana kalau ku beri nama Rin, Rin kagamine?"

"itu boleh juga"

"dan kau boleh tinggal disini sampai kapan pun kau mau Rin"

"terimakasih hmmm…"

"Miku, Hatsune Miku" jawab orang yang bernama Hatsune Miku

'Tunggu sepertinya aku pernah mengenal orang yang bernama Hatsune Miku sebelumnya'

"terimakasih Hatsune-san"

"heee, kau boleh memanggil ku cukup dengan Miku saja" ujar Miku

"baiklah Miku"

**FLASHBANG(flashback) MODE: OFF**

* * *

Curhatan Author: Ahhhhh akhirnya chapter 5 selesai…..! maklum ya cerita nya gak nyambung dikarenakan saya ngerjain ini bentrok sama kakak saya jadi butuh waktu kurang dari 3 minggu untuk menyelesaikan tahap anti klimaks ini. dan mudah mudahan chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir dari fict ini jadi lontong Review nya


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**

**CERITA INI HANYA CERITA FIKSI BELAKA JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ALUR, TEMPAT, DAN NAMA OC MOHON DIMAAFKAN (NAMA OC INI KEBANYAKAN DIAMBIL DARI UTAITE DAN LAIN LAIN).**

**DAN CHARACTER YANG ADA DI FICT INI PUNYA **

** , DAN CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**

**Dan judul Fict Gaje ini dapat dari Lagunya Nano – Nevereverland**

**Tapi ini bukan song fict loh ya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING **

**OOC, TYPO, CERTA TIDAK NYAMBUNG, Alur gak jelas, Bloody fict**

"**ABCD"= DIALOG NORMAL**

'**ABCD'= DIALOG DALAM HATI**

**NOT LIKE, DON'T READ but IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

Rin yang tadi nya sedang terbaring karena pingsan di atas kasur kediaman Hatsune Miku, Miku dengan wajah cemas sambil menununggu Rin siuman di sampingnya walaupun begitu Gakupo hanya bersantai di rumah Miku

"Gakupo apa kau tidak khawatir kalau Rin kenapa-kenapa?" tanya Miku dengan khawatir

"untuk apa aku khawatir?" jawab Gakupo sambil melihat jam di meja yang berada di samping tempat tidur

"sebentar lagi juga akan siuman" jawab Gakupo enteng, tak lama setelah itu Rin telahh membuka matanya perlahan setelah matanya terbuka sempurna Rin melihat sekeliling nya yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Miku yang duduk di sebelah nya

"Miku…." Ujar Rin yang langsung memeluk Miku yang seperti tidak bertemu sekian lama, Miku pun yang dipeluk seperti itu hanya kebingungan

"ke-kenapa Rin?" tanya Miku yang merasa bingung

"aku sudah lama menunggu untuk ini, tapi karena seseatu hal aku tidak bisa melakukannya" ujar Rin yang masih menitihkan air mata nya

"apa maksud mu Rin, aku tidak mengerti?"

"terima kasih telah memberikanku tempat tinggal walaupun kau belum mengenal ku, dan juga terimakasih telah merawat ku selama ini" ujar Rin

Miku pun kebingungan dengan apa yang di katakan Rin tadi, walaupun Miku sudah mengerti pada bagian memberinya tempat tinggal dan juga merawat nya,

"tak apa Rin.." jawab Miku sambil mengelus elus ubun-ubun Rin

"eeetooo, maaf telah mengganggu reuni kalian berdua tapi aku ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Rin oujou-sama saat ini" ujar Gakupo

"kenapa Gakupo?"

"aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya karena ini merupakan rahasia kerajaan yang tidak boleh di ketahui oleh siapa pun"

"Gakupo apa kau tahu? Miku merupakan bagian dari kerajaan kita, kalau tidak ada dia pasti aku sudah mati disini" ujar Rin

"eetooo, baiklah kalau begitu" ujar Gakupo dengan sweatdrop

"kerajaan kita dalam masa kritis tidak ada pemerintahan dan juga kerajaan _Hellios_ sudah menguasai seluruh kota" sambung Gakupo, Miku yang mendengar hal ini pun hanya terperangah,

"lalu rencana mu apa Gakupo?" tanya Rin

"karena ada teman Leon yang pada waktu itu Rin, jadi lebih baik kita menghabisinya disini dan setelah itu kita kembali ke kerajaan" usul Gakupo

"baiklah kalau begitu, kita juga akan membawa dia," ujar Rin sambil melirik Miku, Miku yang di tatap seperti itu pun kaget setengah mati.

"ee? Kenapa aku juga di ajak?" tanya Miku

"anggap saja itu sebagai balas budi ku kepada mu Miku" jawab Rin dengan senyuman tulus.

"Rin sudah waktu nya pulang"ajak Gakupo

"ya ya ya, aku mengerti, aku permisi dulu Miku," uajr Rin, mereka berdua pamit, dan langsung berjalan ke apartemen Rin

"Rin seperti biasa ya?" ujar Gakupo

"ya ya ya tapi ingat jangan sampai lewat jam setengah sembilan ya jika lewat jam itu kau akan ku lempar dengan bawang putih!" ancam Rin

"ya ya ya akan ku perhatikan jam mu Rin" ujar Gakupo, walaupun Gakupo setengah vampir karena sihir yang dia lakukan, Gakupo masih bisa berjalan di bawah terik matahari walaupun hanya sebentar

"baiklah akan ku lakukan dengan cepat Rin, lagi pula aku sudah mepunyai cadangan darah di kulkas mu" ujar Gakupo

"apa kau bilang?!" tanya Rin dengan mengeluarkan sihir jenis bola api yang berpusat di atas jari telunjuk nya

"eeetooo, itu hanya cadangan kok Rin" ujar Gakupo

"ya ya"jawab Rin dengan nada yang tidak ikhlas

Mereka pun berjalan pulang dengan santai sambil mengobrol tanpa di sadari Rin, Kaiko sudah menodongkan sebuah pisau kecil yang biasa di pakai pada peralatan bedah,walaupun Rin yang sedang di todong seperti tiu Rin masih bisa tertawa pelan

"hihihihi, kau yang waktu itu bicara kepada Leon kan?" tanya Rin

"kau tak perlu tahu itu Rin karena sebentar lagi kau akan mati Rin!"

"hahahaha kau ingin membunuh ku? Coba saja kalau bisa" tantang Rin walaupun Gakupo sudah siap untuk bertarung tapi Rin sudah memberi isyarat untuk tidak ikut campur, jadi Gakupo hanya berjalan dengan santai menuju apartemen Rin.

Rin yang sedang di todong dengan pisau bedah oleh Kaiko, tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi Kaiko langsung merobek tenggorokan dan tepat pada _Aorta_ di leher Rin, dari leher Rin memuncratkan darah segar yang berwarna merah dan sebagian ada yang mengenai pipi Kaiko. Kaiko pun mendorong yang sudah lemas karena kehilangan banyak darah sampai terjatuh,

"hehehehe apa itu tadi?" tanya Rin sambil berdiri seperti mayat hidup tapi sekarang bisa di bilang Rin juga termasuk mayat hidup, sambil tersenyum lebar Rin mengusap yang luka yang diberikan Kaiko seketika lenyap bahkan tak ada lagi darah yang menetes dari bekas sayatan tadi. Kaiko pun terperangah apa yang dilihatnya tadi

"Kaiko bukan kah kau seorang penihir kelas atas? Kenapa kau tidak memakai sihir mu saja?"

"aku malas dengan menggunakan sihir ku untuk apa aku menggunakan sihir ku untuk membunuh putri yang tidak bisa apa apa?" jawab Kaiko dengan santai

Mendengar perkataan Kaiko Rin jadi sedikit kesal

"tidak bisa apa-apa ya?" ujar Rin dengan intonasi ang menyeramkan

Kaiko melihat ini terdiam sambil menyiapkan sihir tingkat atas yang khusus untuk membunuh _vampire_

"bagaimana dengan ini Kaiko?" tantang Rin dengan lingkaran sihir bejejer dibelakang nya sampai, dengan sihir seperti ini bisa dibilang _magic preasure_ yaitu menekan target dengan sihir sampai tbuh nya remuk, tapi sudah telambat untuk Kaiko untuk lari lingkaran sihir tersebut sudah mengelilingi tubuh nya dan Kaiko pun menjerit keras ketika lingkaran sihir itu mengeluarkan semacam tiang yang menjepit seluruh tubuh Kaiko sampai hancur

"selamat tinggal" ujar Rin sambil berjalan menghiraukan Kaiko

Rin yang setengah berlari untuk menyusul Gakupo tapi ketika Rin membuka pintu apartemen nya, yang dilihatnya adalah tubuh Gakupo yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan lubang di dadanya

"siapa yang berani melakukan ini?" ancam Rin

"pasti bocah itu"

Rin pun langsung keluar apartemen nya dengan air mata yang mengalir sampai pipinya, Rin berjalan sampai ke rumah Miku.

"Miku.." panggil Rin dari depan pagarnya

Bukan Miku yang keluar melainkan Kaito

"Kaito bolehkah aku minta alamat Len?" pinta Rin dengan airmata yang masih mengalir dengan deras, Kaito pun memberikan alamat nya Len, tak membutuh kan waktu yang lama Rin sudah di depan rumah Len yang persis dengan alamat yang di berikan oleh Kaito, Rin mengelap air matanya dan membuang rasa ketakutan nya karena membunuh orang.

Rin mengetuk pintu kediaman Len dan langsung di bukakan oleh Len sendiri

"halo Len?" ujar Rin sambil menunjuk kearah dada Len yang diujung gari telunjuk Rin ada bola cahaya kecil sebesar kacang polong

"ha-halo Rin"jawab Len terbata-bata

Setelah Len menjawab itu Rin langsung melepaskan sihirnya yang berupa sinar leser yang mampu menembus baja dari jari telunjuk nya tadi

"Gakupo aku sudah membunuh Len apa yang aku harus lakukan berikutnya?" tanya Rin sambil menangis di depan tubuh Len yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"kalau begitu aku akan membawa Miku kesana untuk menggantikan mu Gakupo" ujar Rin, Rin pun berdiri sambil menghapus air matanya Rin langsung menggunakan sihir teleportasi ke rumah Miku, dengan sekejap Rin sudah berada di dalam kediaman Miku,

"Miku…~" ujar Rin

Miku pun menjawab panggilan tersebut dan menghampiri Rin.

"ada apa Rin?" tanya Miku dengan nada khawatir

"bisa kah kita pergi sekarang?"tanya Rin

"eh? Pergi kemana Rin"

"ke _Hidden Valley_"

"eh?" tanpa konfirmasi lebih lanjut Rin langsung menarik tangan Miku dan menggunakan sihir menjelajah waktu untuk ke tiga kalinya

"_O__time__is__rounded__according to the__rules__specified__by__the__time__I order__with__perfection__and__also__magic__, __spinning__was__against the__directions of the provisions__that have been__promised__, __and__take me__to a__time where__I__can live in peace_" ujar Rin sambil memegangi tangan Miku, dengan seketika tentakel dari lingkaran sihir menyelubungi mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba Miku dan Rin terbangun di daerah perbukitan Miku pun langsung sadar kalau ini adalah panorama yang pernah digambar oleh Rin

"Rin apakah kita ada di _Hidden Valley_?" tanya Miku

"mungkin"

"Miku sebaiknya kita kesana saja" ujar Rin sambil menunjuk kearah istana di seberang bukit dimana mereka berada.

Ketika mereka di depan gerbang istana pengawal yang berjaga langsung mengenali wajah Rin dan langsung memberi tahukan bahwa putri Rin masih hidup. Tanpa banyak basa basi lagi pada hari itu juga di adakan pengangkatan ratu di kerajaan _Raven_, dan langsung membalas kekalahan kerajaan _Raven_ pada saat itu walaupun pasukan sedikit, tidak bisa dibilang hanya ratu yang maju ke medan perang,

"dengan begini aku sudah membalaskan dendam mu Gakupo" gumam Rin, Rin pun berangkat ke medan perang ketika di depan pertahanan garis depan kerajaan _Hellios_, Rin langsung menggunakan sihir pemusnah masal yaitu _Meteor Field_ dimana pusat nya berada di tengah-tengah kerajaan _Hellios._ Dengan mengucapkan mantra yang sulit diatas kerajaan _Hellios_ sebesar kerajaan _hellios_, dan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar batu yang terbakar seperti bola sebesar istana _hellios_ dan kerajaan itu pun dihantam bola seperti itu pun berakibat kerjaan itu hancur lebur hingga berefek pada pasukannya ang berada di garis depan, terkena angin dari hantaman meteor itu pun akan porak poranda seperti daun kering yang ditiup angin, angin dari hantaman meteor tersebut terasa hingga radius 300 Km dan kawah yang dihasilkan meteor tersebut berdiameter 100 Km cukup untuk menghancurkan seluruh pasukan _hellios_ hingga akhir.

Walaupun Rin mengalahkan kerajaan _hellios _sendirian tapi Rin menjadi pemurung setelah Gakupo pergi selamanya dari dirinya


End file.
